Special Episode-Back to class
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo is invited from Duel Academy and pays a visit. In this place, a different adventure wil accur


**SPECIAL** **EPISODE**

 **ΞΑΝΑ ΣΤΗΝ ΤΑΞΗ**

Η περιπέτεια δε σταματά ποτέ. Κι αυτό ήταν ένα πράγμα που ο Neo γνώριζε όσο κανείς. Όμως ακόμα μία περιπέτεια ερχόταν να αλλάξει τη ζωή του. Αυτή τη φορά ευτυχώς δεν υπήρχαν ούτε κακοί ούτε εισβολείς από άλλες διαστάσεις που ήθελαν να κατακτήσουν τη γη. Συγκεκριμένα τη νέα περιπέτεια την έφερε η Mako τυλιγμένη σε μια κόλλα χαρτί.

Είχε βάρδια στο ζαχαροπλαστείο από το μεσημέρι ως το απόγευμα ενώ ο Neo ξεκουραζόταν στο σπίτι χωρίς να ξέρει τι τον περίμενε. Ερχόμενη λοιπόν από τη δουλειά, μπήκε μέσα κρατώντας στα χέρια κάποια χαρτιά. Ο Neo τα είδε και τη ρώτησε αμέσως:

-Γεια σου αγάπη μου. Πώς πήγε σήμερα;

-Καλά. Δύσκολη μέρα η σημερινή. Είχαμε πολύ κόσμο.

-Φαίνεσαι κουρασμένη μάτια μου κάθισε να χαλαρώσεις.

-Εντάξει είμαι μην ανησυχείς.

-Τι να πω…Εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα.

-Σαν μωρό με φροντίζεις το ξέρεις; Του είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Αφού είσαι το μικρούλι μου τι να κάνω…Της είπε εκείνος στο ίδιο ύφος.

Εκείνη απλά του έκλεισε το μάτι χωρίς να μιλήσει. Έπειτα τη ρώτησε πάλι:

-Τι κρατάς;

-Μπα τίποτα το σπουδαίο. Διαφημιστικά περισσότερο. Μόνο αυτό εδώ ήρθε για σένα.

-Τι είναι; Το άνοιξες να δεις;

-Λέει ότι είναι μια πρόσκληση από την Ακαδημία Μονομαχιών. Δεν το άνοιξα όμως περίμενα να το ανοίξεις εσύ να το δούμε μαζί. Του απάντησε και του έδωσε το φάκελο.

-Για να δούμε τι λέει…Μπορεί να είναι ενδιαφέρον. Είπε τότε ο Neo και τον άνοιξε με προσοχή. Αφού τον ξεδίπλωσε, άρχισε να διαβάζει:

 **Αξιότιμε Κ.** **Neo** **-** **R** **.**

 **Την εβδομάδα που έρχεται ξεκινούν οι ετήσιες εκδηλώσεις για τους αποφοιτήσαντες της ένδοξης ακαδημίας μας. Θα ήταν μεγάλη μας τιμή να μας τιμήσετε με την παρουσία σας τις ημέρες των εκδηλώσεων και αν μπορείτε να δώσετε έναν αγώνα επίδειξης για τους μαθητές.**

 **Μετά τιμής**

 **Πρόεδρος. Κ.** **Sheppard** **.**

-Ενδιαφέρον ακούγεται. Του είπε η Mako όταν τελείωσε την ανάγνωση.

-Πραγματικά είναι μια μεγάλη τιμή αλλά να πάω μόνος μου δε θα είναι ωραίο. Θέλεις να έρθεις μαζί μου αγάπη μου;

-Neo μου είσαι πολύ άτυχος…Αυτή τη φορά δε θα μπορέσω να έρθω…Έχει πέσει πολλή δουλειά στο μαγαζί και δεν μπορώ να λείψω…Συγγνώμη…

-Δεν πειράζει μάτια μου καταλαβαίνω. Μην αφήνεις τη δουλειά σου για τέτοια. Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo χαϊδεύοντάς της τρυφερά τα μαλλιά.

-Όμως…Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι…Εγώ δεν μπορώ να έρθω αλλά…Θα μπορούσες να πάρεις κάποια μαζί σου…Σκέφτηκε τότε η Mako μετά από μερικά λεπτά.

-Θαυμάσια ιδέα! Αλλά ποια λες ν πάρω μαζί μου;

-Γιατί δεν παίρνεις την Kurai; Θα είναι μια καλή ευκαιρία να γνωριστείτε κιόλας τι λες;

-Δεν έχεις άδικο αγάπη μου…Με την Kurai δεν έχω αφιερώσει αρκετό χρόνο. Αυτή είναι μια τέλεια ευκαιρία.

-Κι εκτός από αυτό είναι και πολύ καλή παίχτρια. Αυτό το ματς επίδειξης που έλεγε η πρόσκληση θα μπορούσατε να το δώσετε μεταξύ σας. Οι μαθητές θα το λατρέψουν σίγουρα.

-Φαίνεται ότι με έπεισες. Της είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας. Αύριο κιόλας θα πάω να της το προτείνω. Ελπίζω να δεχτεί.

Έχοντας ξεμπερδέψει και με αυτό, ο Neo έφτιαξε έναν καφέ να πιεί και κάθισε μαζί με τη γυναίκα του. Εκείνη τη μέρα ακολούθησε μια όμορφη νύχτα με το φεγγάρι να είναι σχεδόν γεμάτο, κάτι που άρεσε στο ζευγάρι και κάθισαν έξω από το σπίτι τους κοιτώντας το για αρκετή ώρα με τον Neo να τη φιλάει τρυφερά στα χείλη και να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά παίζοντας και με τις άκρες τους…

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα έχοντας τελειώσει την εργασία του, δεν έχασε χρόνο και πέρασε από το σπίτι του αρχηγού. Χτύπησε το κουδούνι και του άνοιξε η Usagi:

-Καλώς τον. Έλα πέρασε. Του είπε και τον συνόδεψε στο εσωτερικό.

-Σε χαιρετώ μεγάλε αρχηγέ. Είναι εδώ η αδερφή σου μήπως;

-Ναι εδώ είναι. Περίμενε ένα λεπτό να τη φωνάξω εντάξει;

Αυτός κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι και κάθισε στο σαλόνι περιμένοντας με την Usagi να ανεβαίνει στο δωμάτιό της έχοντας ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο προφανώς λόγω της προσφώνησης του Neo. Μετά από λίγο ήρθε και η Kurai και κάθισε κοντά του λέγοντας:

-Ήρθα. Η αδερφή μου, μου είπε ότι θέλεις να μου μιλήσεις.

-Ναι Kurai. Θέλα να σου πω κάτι…Ρίξε μια ματιά εδώ αν θέλεις.

Εκείνη του πήρε την πρόσκληση από το χέρι και διάβασε χαμηλόφωνα. Έπειτα είπε:

-Αυτό είναι πρώτο. Όμως πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω εγώ;

-Να πάω εντελώς μόνος μου δεν θα είναι και τόσο καλά. Ρώτησα τη Mako αλλά δεν μπορεί να έρθει λόγω φόρτου εργασίας. Κι έτσι σκέφτηκα αν δεν είσαι απασχολημένη να ερχόσουν εσύ μαζί μου. ΑΝ θέλεις φυσικά.

-Φυσικά και θέλω άκου λέει…Μεγάλη μου τιμή μου με προτιμάς. Πότε φεύγουμε;

-Την άλλη εβδομάδα. Και χαίρομαι που αποδέχτηκες την πρόσκλησή μου.

-Όχι Neo. Η χαρά είναι δική μου. Θα μου δοθεί και η εύκαιρα να σε γνωρίσω καλύτερα. Είμαστε τόσο καιρό μαζί. Πολεμάμε πλάι-πλάι αλλά δεν είχαμε ποτέ χρόνο να πλησιάσουμε καλύτερα ο ένας τον άλλο.

-Ε λοιπόν δε θα το πιστέψεις. Και η Mako τα ίδια ακριβώς μου είπε. Συνεννοημένες είστε; Της είπε ο Neo μπουκωμένος στα γέλια.

-Πού ξέρεις…Του απάντησε εκείνη στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Λοιπόν το κανονίσαμε. Θα έρθεις. Όταν είναι η ώρα θα έρθω να σε πάρω τη Δευτέρα που μας έρχεται. Α και να μην το ξεχάσω. Πάρε και την τράπουλα μαζί σου.

-Εννοείται αυτό. Δεν πάμε στον πόλεμο χωρίς όπλο. Του είπε τότε εκείνη.

-Ωραία. Θα τα πούμε λοιπόν. Της είπε ο Neo κι αυτή ανέβηκε χαρούμενη στο δωμάτιό της με την Usagi να ξανακατεβαίνει και να τον ρωτάει:

-Τι της είπε; Ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη

-Καλύτερα να σου τα πει η ίδια. Προτίμησε ο Neo να απαντήσει χαμογελώντας.

-Άντε καλά. Αλλά θα να είναι έτσι, σίγουρα θα ήταν κάτι πολύ καλό.

-Ήταν. Λοιπόν σε αφήνω αρχηγέ μου.

-Θα τα πούμε. Του απάντησε και τον συνόδεψε μέχρι έξω μη μπορώντας να κρύψει το γέλιο της

Με αυτή την υπόθεση τακτοποιημένη, ο Neo επέστρεψε σπίτι ικανοποιημένος με τη γυναίκα του να τον ρωτάει:

-Λοιπόν; Πώς πήγε; Δέχτηκε1

-Αν δέχτηκε λέει…Ούτε να προσπαθήσω δε χρειάστηκε. Της απάντησε.

-Άμα σου λέω εγώ…Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα περάσετε πολύ καλά.

-Κι εσύ αγάπη μου; Δε θα πλήξεις εδώ πέρα μόνη σου;

-Μην ανησυχείς καθόλου. Θα επιβιώσω. Δύσκολα αλλά θα τα καταφέρω. Πές μου όμως τώρα ποιο δίσκο μονομαχίας θα πάρεις μαζί σου να σου τον ετοιμάσω;

-Γιατί μωράκι μου δεν μπορώ να τον ετοιμάσω μόνος μου;

-Μπορείς αλλά ξέρεις πόσο μου αρέσει να σε περιποιούμαι δεν το ξέρεις; Του είπε τότε με ναζιάρικο τόνο.

-Το ξέρω αλλά με κακομαθαίνεις. Της είπε αυτός χαμογελώντας αλλά αυτός ήξερε αν του άρεσε ή όχι.

-Έλα πες μου. Ποιον θα πάρεις;

-Ποιον άλλο…Αυτόν που μου έφερες εσύ ματάκια μου. Το δίσκο μονομαχίας της Barca.

-Ήμουν σίγουρη. Του απάντησε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι. Θα σου τον ετοιμάσω και θα είναι σαν καινούριος

-Σε ευχαριστώ αγάπη μου. Τώρα θα πάω λίγο στην παραλία για μια τελευταία εξάσκηση. Δε θα αργήσω πολύ εντάξει;

-Ναι καλέ μου. Του είπε κι αυτός αναχώρησε αμέσως για να μην καθυστερεί. Όπως είπε δεν άργησε και πολύ, η σημερινή του προπόνηση ήταν χαλαρή και κράτησε μόνο μία ώρα σε σχέση με τις άλλες φορές. Όταν γύρισε, έβαλε τα ρούχα του στα άπλυτα, έκανε το μπάνιο του και μετά ξάπλωσε για να χαλαρώσει μαζί με τη γυναίκα του.

Κι επιτέλους η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε! Ο Neo είχε ετοιμαστεί και περίμενε να περάσει η ώρα. Περιμένοντας, ήρθε και η γυναίκα του για μην είναι μόνος:  
-Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Ναι αγάπη μου…

-Σας εύχομαι να περάσετε καλά εκεί.

-Να είσαι σίγουρη κούκλα μου. Της είπε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα. Είπε φόρεσε στο αριστερό χέρι το δίσκο μονομαχίας και έβαλε την καρφίτσα στη τσέπη του για κάθε ενδεχόμενο. Και τώρα που ήταν πανέτοιμος, ξεκίνησε να πάει να πάρει και την Kurai.

Αυτή τη φορά προτίμησε να περπατήσει αντί να χρησιμοποιήσει τηλεμεταφορά κι έτσι έφτασε στον προορισμό του μετά από μερικά λεπτά. Όταν έγινε αυτό, χτύπησε την πόρτα και του άνοιξε η ίδια:

-Καλώς όρισες. Πάνω στην ώρα ήρθες.

-Ωραία. Είσαι έτοιμη να φύγουμε;

-Φυσικά. Φύγαμε.

Έτσι λοιπόν έφτασαν ώσπου να το καταλάβουν μπροστά από την είσοδο της ακαδημίας ακριβώς στο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στην είσοδο. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν

-Καλά λες. Πώς θα βρούμε το γραφείο του προέδρου;

-Θα ρωτήσουμε βέβαια. Της απάντησε ο Neo και μπήκαν μέσα. Φωνές ακούγονταν από εδώ κι από εκεί αλλά δεν έβλεπαν κανέναν. Τελικά Φάνηκε μπροστά τους ένας από τους μαθητές που φορούσαν μπλε σακάκι. Ο Neo τον σταμάτησε και τον ρώτησε:

-Συγγνώμη φίλε, μπορείς να μου πεις σε παρακαλώ πού είναι το γραφείο του προέδρου;

-Όπως πάς στο βάθος η τελευταία πόρτα. Του απάντησε εκείνος.

-Εντάξει ευχαριστώ. Του είπε και ο Neo και συνέχισαν με την Kurai το δρόμο τους. Την ίδια στιγμή ένας φίλος του προηγούμενου σπουδαστή, του έλεγε:

-Ξέρεις ποιος ήταν αυτός;

-Όχι ποιος ήταν;

-Είναι αυτός που έλεγε ότι κάλεσε ο διευθυντής.

-Σοβαρά μιλάς; Αυτός είναι ο Neo; Το αγόρι που νίκησε το Βασιλιά των Αγώνων;

-Ναι σου λέω…Να το διαδώσουμε αλλά με προσοχή εντάξει;

Η είδηση διαδόθηκε αστραπιαία σε όλη την ακαδημία αλλά δεν προκλήθηκε κάτι προς αποφυγή χαλάσματος της έκπληξης. Παράλληλα οNeo έμπαινε και συναντούσε το διευθυντή Sheppard.

-Καλώς ήρθες στην ένδοξη ακαδημία μας Neo. Είναι πραγματικά τεράστια τιμή για εμάς που αποδέχτηκες την πρόσκλησή μας και θα μας τιμήσεις με την παρουσία σου.

-Η τιμή είναι δική μου κύριε. Να σας συστήσω από δω την Kurai Tsukino. Μονομάχος νούμερο 3 στον κόσμο και από τις καλύτερες.

-Μην τον ακούτε, τα παραλέει. Είμαι ευτυχής που σας γνωρίζω.

-Κι εγώ. Έχουμε ετοιμάσει τον κοιτώνα όπου θα μείνετε αυτό το διάστημα. Αν χρειαστείτε τίποτα παρακαλώ μη διστάσετε να μου το ζητήσετε. Από εδώ η Haley θα σας συνοδέψει και θα σας βοηθήσει σε ότι χρειαστείτε, ζήτησε προσωπικά να αναλάβει τη φιλοξενία σας

-Ευχαριστούμε. Είπαν τότε και οι δύο μαζί και η νεαρή κοπέλα τούς οδήγησε στο κατάλυμά τους, είχε μεγάλα γκρι μάτια και φορούσε τη γαλάζια στολή των Obelisk κοριτσιών έχοντας καστανά αρκετά μακριά μαλλιά με μια μικρή αλογοουρά στο τέλος και μικρά τσουλούφια μπροστά από τα αυτιά της σαν της Mako αλλά πιο κοντά σε μήκος. Καθώς προχωρούσαν στο δρόμο για το σπίτι τους, ο Neo την ρώτησε:

-Ώστε σε λένε Haley…Εγώ είμαι ο Neo κι αυτή η φίλη μου η Kurai.

-Χαίρομαι πολύ που σας γνωρίζω. Ξέρετε περίμενα με αγωνία την άφιξή σας, πάντα ήθελα να γνωρίσω από κοντά το Βασιλιά των μονομάχων.

-Με κολακεύεις. Όμως δεν πρέπει να περάσεις απαρατήρητη και την Kurai, είναι εξαιρετική μονομάχος, έχει στην τράπουλά της τους θρυλικούς Άσπρους Δράκους με τα Μπλε Μάτια.

-Σοβαρά;! Δεν το πιστεύω…Τότε σίγουρα θα πρέπει να είναι καλή μονομάχος..

-Είναι!

-Έχετε παίξει ποτέ;

-Ναι. Δύο φορές μονομαχήσαμε μέχρι τώρα και με νίκησε και τις δύο φορές, πίστεψέ με κορίτσι μου δε χάνει με τίποτα αυτός! Μπήκε στη μέση η Kurai γελώντας.

-Θα ήταν μεγάλη μου τιμή να μονομαχήσουμε.

-Θα μείνουμε κάμποσο καιρό εδώ οπότε θα έχετε την ευκαιρία να παίξετε αλλά σε προειδοποιώ, όταν μονομαχεί δεν αστειεύεται καθόλου.

-Θα το θυμάμαι αυτό. Είπε τότε η Haley και τελικά έφτασαν στο οίκημα που θα τους φιλοξενούσε, άνοιξε την πόρτα με τα κλειδιά για να τα δώσει μετά στον Neo και να του πει:

-Ορίστε. Εδώ είναι το μέρος που ετοιμάσαμε για εσάς. Ελπίζω να το βρείτε αρκετά βολικό. Στο κρεβάτι είναι και οι στολές σας αν θέλετε να τις φορέσετε. Τώρα εγώ θα πρέπει να γυρίσω στην ακαδημία αν μου επιτρέπετε.

-Βέβαια. Μια τελευταία ερώτηση όμως πριν φύγεις. Της είπε ο Neo.

-Σε ακούω.

-Προς τι το τόσο μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για εμάς; Θα μπορούσε να είναι οποιοσδήποτε μαθητής εδώ.

-Ναι σωστά…Τι αγένεια εκ μέρους μου….Του απάντησε γελώντας και μετά συνέχισε:

-Ξέρεις ήξερα ότι θα ερχόσουν και επικοινώνησα με την ξαδέρφη μου γι αυτό, γνωρίζεις την Loren από τις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες;

-Μη μου πεις…! Είστε συγγενείς; Απίστευτο. ΓΙ αυτό ε;

-Φυσικά για τι άλλο; Όταν της είπα ότι έρχεσαι, μου είπε να προσφερθώ να σας βοηθήσω σε ότι χρειάζεστε κι έτσι δεν άφησα την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη. Έτσι είμαι εδώ μπροστά σας, για να μην ξεχάσω ότι ήθελα κι εγώ προσωπικά να σε γνωρίσω, η ξαδέρφη μου, μου έχει πει τα καλύτερα για σας.

-Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σας, τώρα επίτρεψέ μας να ξεκουραστούμε. Όσο για σένα θα έχεις τη μονομαχία σου όπως σου υποσχέθηκα.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε αυτή τη φορά παρά κούνησε το κεφάλι χαρούμενη κι αποχώρησε αθόρυβα αφήνοντας τους καλεσμένους να ξεκουραστούν στο νέο τους σπίτι, ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο που έμοιαζε με διαμέρισμα και είχε όλες τις ανέσεις. Με δύο κρεβάτια, κλιματιζόμενο χώρο και άνετο μπάνιο καθώς και δύο γραφεία με υπολογιστές τελευταίας τεχνολογίας στη διάθεσή τους. Επίσης στο κάθε κρεβάτι υπήρχε όντως από μία αντρική και μια γυναικεία στολή της ανώτατης βαθμίδας της σχολής, του μπλε του Obelisk. Βλέποντάς τις, ο Neo είπε:

-Για δες…Πάντα ήθελα να δοκιμάσω αυτή τη στολή.

-Ωραία φαίνεται. Θα τη δοκιμάσω τώρα. Είπε και η Kurai και πήγε να αλλάξει στο μπάνιο ενώ ο Neo άλλαξε εκεί που ήταν. Όταν τελείωσε κοιτάχθηκε στον καθρέφτη και φόρεσε για φινάλε την κόκκινη κορδέλα γύρω από τα μαλλιά του. Ήταν και η Kurai έτοιμη και βγήκε:  
-Πώς με βρίσκεις; Τον ρώτησε;

-Απίθανη…Απάντησε εκείνος μη παίρνοντας τα μάτια του από πάνω της. Σε κάνει πολύ καυτή.

-Ωωω…ευχαριστώ…Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη κοκκινίζοντας λίγο.

-Όμως θα πρότεινα να ξεκουραστούμε τι λες; Αύριο μας περιμένει μια δύσκολη μέρα.

-Δίκιο έχεις. Του είπε και τότε έβγαλαν τις στολές τους και φόρεσαν κάτι πιο ελαφρύ για την περίσταση, μετά έπεσαν στα κρεβάτια τους και κοιμήθηκαν για τα καλά μέχρι το επόμενο πρωί.

Έχοντας πλέον ξημερώσει η επόμενη μέρα, οι καλεσμένοι ήταν ξεκούραστοι. Αφού ξύπνησαν, περιποιήθηκαν τον εαυτό τους και αποφάσισαν να βγουν έξω να κάνουν μία βόλτα στο σχολείο να ελέγξουν πώς λειτουργεί. Η Kurai προτίμησε να ρίξει μια ματιά σους κοιτώνες ενώ ο Neo επέλεξε να μπει στην ίδια την ακαδημία. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν προχώρησε στο εσωτερικό.

Αυτή την εβδομάδα δε γίνονταν μαθήματα και οι τάξεις είχαν μεν κόσμο αλλά το κλίμα ήταν χαλαρό κι ευχάριστο τόσο από τη μεριά των εκπαιδευτικών, όσο κι από τη μεριά των μαθητών. Πάντα σε κάθε του βήμα συναντούσε μαθητές και μαθήτριες που ήθελαν να του μιλήσουν, να του σφίξουν το χέρι ή ακόμα και να φωτογραφηθούν μαζί του. Εκείνος δε χάλασε το χατίρι σε κανέναν και προσφέρθηκε να μιλήσει σε όλους και να υπογράψει αυτόγραφα σε όποιον το επιθυμούσε

Ξ Kurai από την πλευρά της πέρασε το πρωινό της στον κοιτώνα του Obelisk για τα κορίτσια όπου βρήκε καλή παρέα και η συζήτησή τους περιλάμβανε τι άλλο…τα αγόρια.

Με το μεσημέρι να έρχεται, ήταν η ώρα της επίσημης παρουσίασης των καλεσμένων. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο πρόεδρος έδωσε εντολή στους καθηγητές να μαζέψουν όλους τους μαθητές στην αίθουσα τελετών του σχολείου

Έτσι κι έγινε. Μέσα σε μισή ώρα όλοι οι μαθητές είχαν συγκεντρωθεί και πήραν τις θέσεις τους, στη συνέχεια μπήκε και ο διευθυντής συνοδευόμενος από τους καθηγητές, ανέβηκε στο βήμα και ξεκίνησε το σύντομο λόγο του:

-Αγαπητά μου παιδιά. Όπως γνωρίζετε διανύουμε το τέλος και αυτής της χρονιάς. Μόνο που αυτή η χρονιά δεν είναι σαν τις προηγούμενες. Φέτος αποφασίσαμε να φέρουμε έναν ειδικό καλεσμένο για να τον γνωρίσετε από κοντά και να μάθετε όσα μπορείτε από αυτόν στο σύντομο διάστημα που θα μείνει κοντά μας. Παρακαλώ πολύ υποδεχτείτε τον μεγάλο Neo μαζί με τη νεαρή του φίλη την Kurai Tsukino!

Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν και το ζευγάρι μπήκε μέσα με σταθερά βήματα μέσα σε ένα θερμό χειροκρότημα από τους παρευρισκόμενους. Έπειτα ο διευθυντής είπε στον Neo:

-Θα ήθελες να πεις κάτι; Οι μαθητές θα ήθελαν να σε ακούσουν

-Εντάξει αφού το θέλετε. Του απάντησε εκείνος κι ανέβηκε στο βήμα για να μιλήσει:

-Σας χαιρετώ φίλοι μονομάχοι. Θα ήθελα για ακόμα μία φορά να σας ευχαριστήσω για τη μεγάλη τιμή να βρίσκομαι κοντά σας. Αυτές τις λίγες ώρες που βρίσκομαι εδώ, ήταν αρκετές για μένα για να σας δηλώσω ότι είμαι εντυπωσιασμένος από την οργάνωση της ακαδημίας, το διδακτικό προσωπικό καθώς και τους ίδιους τους μαθητές. Είστε όλοι εξαιρετικοί παίχτες και είμαι σίγουρος ότι αγαπάτε το παιχνίδι όσο κι εγώ. Παρόλα αυτά υπάρχουν και κάποια πράγματα που δε μου άρεσαν καθόλου. Θα αναφερθώ στο πιο βασικό κι αυτό που τράβηξε την προσοχή μου περισσότερο. Και δεν είναι άλλο από κάποια περιστατικά ανάρμοστης συμπεριφοράς μαθητών ανώτερων τάξεων προς αυτούς των κατώτερων. Αυτού του είδους η συμπεριφορά δεν είναι καθόλου σωστή ξέρετε. Πέρα από το χρώμα που έχει το σακάκι σας, τους βαθμούς που παίρνετε και το πόσο καλοί παίχτες είστε, έχετε όλοι ένα πράγμα που είναι ίδιο. Κανείς δεν είναι κατώτερος από τον άλλο ούτε ανήκει σε διαφορετική κατηγορία γι αυτό το λόγο. Θα πρέπει να θυμάστε ότι η ακαδημία αυτή όπως και κάθε επιμορφωτικό ίδρυμα στον κόσμο, αποτελεί μια μικρογραφία της κοινωνίας στην οποία ζούμε. Και για να μπορεί μια κοινωνία να προχωρεί μπροστά χωρίς εμπόδια, θα πρέπει τα μέλη της να βοηθούν το ένα το άλλο και κυρίως να σέβονται το διαφορετικό του άλλου. Θέλω να πιστεύω πως τα παιδιά που σε μερικές μέρες θα αφήσουν τα τείχη αυτού του ιδρύματος και βγουν ανά στον έξω κόσμο, θα γίνουν υπεύθυνοι άνθρωποι και χρήσιμα μέλη για το κοινωνικό σύνολο. Σας ευχαριστώ.

Αυτή η ομιλία φαίνεται ότι άγγιξε το κοινό και μετά την ολοκλήρωσή της, όλος ο κόσμος στην αίθουσα ξέσπασε σε ένα ζεστό κι αυθόρμητο χειροκρότημα. Στο μεταξύ όσο ο Neo μιλούσε, δεν είχε προσέξει ότι δύο μαύρα μάτια δεν ξεκολλούσαν το βλέμμα τους από πάνω του…Στο μεταξύ όμως ο διευθυντής είχε να κάνει ακόμα μία ανακοίνωση:

-Και τώρα παιδιά κάτι ιδιαίτερο για όλους σας. Ένας από εσάς θα έχει τη μεγάλη τιμή να μονομαχήσει με έναν από τους δύο καλεσμένους μας. Η επιλογή θα γίνει τώρα αμέσως κετά από κλήρωση. Είστε έτοιμοι;!

Το «ναι» ακούστηκε σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος της αίθουσας και τότε ο πρόεδρος άναψε τη μεγάλη οθόνη με τα ονόματα των υποψηφίων. Πραγματικά ήταν πάρα πολλά και η επιλογή ήταν πολύ δύσκολη. Τελικά μετά από 30 δευτερόλεπτα, το μαρκαρισμένο όνομα έδειχνε τον πρώτο παίχτη που άκουγε στο όνομα Seika Kaziyama. Μετά τη δική της επιλογή, ήταν σειρά για τον αντίπαλό της. Αυτή τη φορά δεν πήρε τόση πολλή ώρα και η μπίλια κάθισε στην Kurai.

H μονομαχία ορίστηκε να γίνει σε δύο μέρες και μετά η συγκέντρωση διαλύθηκε για να σκορπίσουν οι μαθητές είτε στα δωμάτιά τους είτε οπουδήποτε ήθελαν μιας και η μέρα ήταν ελεύθερη. Κάποιοι πάντως δεν έχασαν την ευκαιρία και μονομαχούσαν μεταξύ τους. Μερικές τέτοιες μάχες παρακολούθησαν ο Neo και η Kurai είτε μαζί είτε χωριστά με την ώρα να περνάει πολύ γρήγορα. Όταν βράδιασε πια, αποτραβήχτηκαν όλοι για να ξεκουραστούν. Το ίδιο έκαναν και οι καλεσμένοι αλλά πριν πέσουν για ύπνο, φρόντισαν να έχουν επικοινωνία με τα κορίτσια μήπως πάει τίποτα στραβά εκεί αλλά ευτυχώς όλα κυλούν ομαλά κι έτσι ξεκουράστηκαν κι εκείνοι.

Την επόμενη μέρα ο Neo ξύπνησε στις 8 το πρωί και βγήκε κατευθείαν έξω. 2 ώρες μετά άνοιξε τα μάτια και η Kurai κι αφού έφαγε, βγήκε κι αυτή έξω μέχρι που άκουσε φωνές από την παραλία. Από περιέργεια πήγε να δει τι ήταν αυτές οι φωνές κι όταν έφτασε είδε κάτι πολύ πρωτότυπο. Το φίλο της να εξασκείται. Τότε είπε γελώντας:

-Μερικά πράγματα δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ.

Και κάθισε να τον περιμένει να τελειώσει. Μισή ώρα μετά η προπόνηση είχε ολοκληρωθεί και τότε έφτασε κοντά του και του είπε:  
-Παντού προπονείσαι εσύ;

-Πρέπει να διατηρούμε σε καλή κατάσταση Kurai, θα έπρεπε να το ξέρεις.

-Δεν έχεις άδικο αλλά κάνε ένα διάλειμμα τώρα. Είμαστε εδώ για να περάσουμε καλά.

-Το ένα δεν αναιρεί το άλλο καλή μου. Της είπε εκείνος χαμογελώντας και κάθισαν κάτω. Για να έρθουν πιο κοντά, ο Neo φρόντισε να την πάρει στην αγκαλιά του.

-Τελικά ήταν πολύ καλή ιδέα να έρθω μαζί σου. Του είπε.

-Ναι ε; Κι εγώ το ίδιο πιστεύω.

-Είσαι όπως σε περιγράφουν τα κορίτσια.

-Ωχ…Κατάλαβα…Είπε τότε αυτός μπουκωμένος στα γέλια.

-Μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι; Χωρίς παρεξήγηση φυσικά.

-Φυσικά.

-Από πού έμαθες να μονομαχείς έτσι;;

-Απλό. Είχα καλό δάσκαλο. Τον ίδιο το βασιλιά των Αγώνων.

-Σοβαρά; Απίστευτο μου ακούγεται…Γι αυτό δεν μπορώ να σε νικήσω με τίποτα ακόμα και με τους τρεις Άσπρους Δράκους.

-Μην τα βάζεις με τον εαυτό σου. Είσαι εξαιρετική παίχτρια. Οι μονομαχίες μαζί σου πάντα δοκιμάζουν τις αντοχές μου το ξέχασες;

-Χαίρομαι γι αυτό…Υπάρχει όμως κάτι που θα ήθελα να σου εξομολογηθώ…Ούτε η αδερφή μου δεν το ξέρει…

-Και τι είναι αυτό; Ακούγεται πολύ σημαντικό για να μην το ξέρει ούτε η Usagi.

-Ξέρεις…Υπάρχουν στιγμές που νιώθω ότι είμαι μόνη…Δεν μπορώ να σου το εξηγήσω με λόγια…

-Και δε χρειάζεται να πας παρακάτω…Τώρα είμαστε εμείς εδώ για σένα. Εϊσια μία από εμάς και δεν πρόκειται να αφήσουμε να σου συμβεί τίποτα. Από εδώ και στο εξής δεν είσαι μόνη σου το κατάλαβες; Της είπε τότε ο Neo και της χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά.

-Ευχαριστώ…Είναι τελικά πολύ τυχερή η Makoto που σε έχει.

-Εδώ κάνεις λάθος καλή μου Kurai…Δεν είναι αυτή η τυχερή…Εγώ είμαι…Ήρθε στη ζωή του την κατάλληλη στιγμή και την έκανε πιο όμορφη και πιο λαμπερή.

Η Kurai δεν απάντησε σε αυτό αλλά έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμή κι έμειναν σε αυτή τη θέση για μερικά λεπτά κοιτώντας το απέραντο γαλάζιο του ωκεανού.

Όταν τελικά σηκώθηκαν, η Kurai του είπε ότι θα πάει μια βόλτα στους κοιτώνες των κοριτσιών ενώ ο Neo θα γύριζε στο δωμάτιό του να αλλάξει ρούχα.

Ωστόσο αυτό που δεν ήξερε κανείς από τους δύο, ήταν πως την ίδια στιγμή ακριβώς, η όμορφη έφηβη που παρακολουθούσε τον Neo στην παρουσίασή τους είχε μπει κρυφά στο δωμάτιό τους. Φτάνοντας ο Neo είδε τα παράθυρα ανοιχτά:

-Μα τι στην ευχή…Το παράθυρο είναι ανοιχτό…

Όταν μπήκε μέσα, είδε με φρίκη το κορίτσι να έχει βάλει χέρι στην τράπουλά του κοιτάζοντας επίμονα τις κάρτες κι έχοντας περίεργους μορφασμούς στο πρόσωπό της. Οι οποίοι όμως διακόπηκαν βίαια από τη δική του φωνή:  
-Τι κάνεις εδώ μέσα;! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος φανερά ενοχλημένος.

Εκείνη τρομοκρατήθηκε τόσο από τη φωνή του που της έπεσε η τράπουλα από τα χέρια και έτρεξε προς το ανοιχτό παράθυρο για να φύγει όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. Τότε ο Νέο την πήρε από πίσω έχοντας μαζέψει την τράπουλα και το δίσκο του. Δεν άργησε να την προλάβει και τελικά την ξαναείδε έξω από τις πόρτες του σχολείου όπου της έκλεισε το δρόμο λέγοντας:

-Ελπίζω να έχεις μια καλή εξήγηση γι αυτό! Θέλησες να κλέψεις την τράπουλά μου έτσι;!

-Όχι σου ορκίζομαι…Δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζεις…Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί.

-Τότε τι είναι;! Θα μου πεις ή θα αναγκαστώ να σε καταδώσω για εισβολή.!

-Όχι σε παρακαλώ…! Δε μπήκα για να κλέψω τίποτα…

-Τότε γιατί δε μου λες;

-Δεν…Δεν μπορώ…

-Τότε έχω έναν τρόπο να σε κάνω να μου πεις. Μονομάχησε μαζί μου! Αν νικήσω τότε θα μου τα πεις όλα! Αν χάσω τότε θα τα ξεχάσω όλα. Σύμφωνοι;!

-Σύμφωνοι. Του απάντησε τότε η κοπέλα και φόρεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Τουλάχιστον θα μου πεις το όνομά σου;

-Rei με λένε.

-Ωραία. Τώρα θα τα μάθω όλα…

-Πώς είσαι τόσο σίγουρος ότι θα τα μάθεις όλα;

-Γιατί μέσα από τη μονομαχία βγαίνει ο αληθινός εαυτός του παίχτη, γι αυτό.

-Αν όμως νικήσω δε θα χρειαστεί αν εξηγηθώ εντάξει;

-Καλώς. Αν και ξέρω πως θα μάθω αυτό που θέλω.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο και ο αγώνας ξεκινούσε. Η Rei θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Ετοιμάσου να ερωτευθείς! Καλώ την Ερωτευμένη Κόρη σε θέση επίθεσης! (400) Τέλος του γύρου μου.

-Χαριτωμένη είναι. Αλλά τώρα είναι δική μου σειρά να παίξω! Καλώ τον Tiger Ranger-Boi σε επίθεση! (1000) Επίθεση τώρα!

Τα στιλέτα του πολεμιστή καρφώθηκαν στην Ερωτευμένη Κόρη αλλά δεν έπαθε το παραμικρό. Παρόλα αυτά η ζημιά είχε γίνει και η Rei είχε πέσει στους 3400 Πόντους Ζωής:  
-Μπορεί να της ράγισες την καρδιά αλλά ζει μόνο για να αγαπάει! Όταν μένει σε θέση επίθεσης, δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

Κι εδώ αρχίζει το τραγελαφικό μέρος. Ο Neo μπορούσε να δει πράγματα που δεν μπορούσαν οι άλλοι…Ή σχεδόν όλοι οι άλλοι καθώς δεν ήξερε ότι ήταν και η Kurai και παρακολουθούσε διακριτικά.

Μετά την επίθεση λοιπόν, ο Ranger στάθηκε κοντά στην Ερωτευμένη κόρη:  
-Είστε καλά δεσποινίς μου;

-Εεε…Ίσως…Ίσως και όχι…Του απάντησε εκείνη σε γλυκό ύφος με τον Neo να μην πιστεύει στα μάτια του:

-Τι…;! Δεν είμαστε καλά μου φαίνεται! Σύνελθε φιλαράκι! Μονομαχούμε ξέρεις!

Τίποτα όμως. Ο πολεμιστής του είχε γοητευθεί από την ομορφιά της αντιπάλου του. Και να' ταν αυτό μόνο…

-Το κορίτσι μου έχει ακόμα μια ειδική ικανότητα! Κάθε τέρας που της επιτίθεται, παίρνει έναν Μετρητή Κόρης.

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι…;

-Θα δεις…Του απάντησε και ξεκινούσε την κίνησή της:

-Τώρα θα εφοδιάσω το τέρας μου με το Φιλί του Έρωτα! Επίθεση στον Tiger Ranger!

Κι αυτό μόνο επίθεση δεν ήταν. Κι ας έπεσε η Rei στους 2800 πόνους.

-Κύριε Βοι πού είστε; Ελάτε να σας πάρω αγκαλίτσα!  
Και φυσικά σκόνταψε πάνω του.

-Γιατί το κάνατε αυτό…; Είστε τόσο κακός… Του είπε κι έβαλε τα κλάματα.

-Συγχωρήστε με…Δεν το ήθελα…Τι θέλετε να κάνω για να επανορθώσω…;

-Κάτι θα σκεφτώ…Α το βρήκα…Τον βλέπετε αυτόν εκεί; Κάντε του επίθεση παρακαλώ…

-Έγινε… Είπε τότε ο Boi κι έκανε επίθεση στον Neo πετώντας σε εκείνον αυτή τη φορά τα στιλέτα του για να καρφωθούν στο στήθος του και να τον γονατίσουν ρίχνοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής του στους 3000, πράγμα που τον εκνεύρισε και είπε:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό προδότη…!

-Λυπάμαι Neo αλλά ενεργοποιήθηκε η ιδιότητα του Φιλιού του Έρωτα…όταν η Ερωτευμένη Κόρη παθαίνει ζημιά από ένα τέρας με μετρητή πάνω του, μπορώ να ελέγξω το τέρας αυτό, που σημαίνει ότι ο πολεμιστής σου είναι τώρα δικός μου.. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μία κάρτα ανάποδα…

-Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό…Ίσως να δοκιμάσω κάτι δυνατότερο! Καλώ ακόμα έναν Ranger! Tricera Ranger-Dan! Σε θέση επίθεσης! !500) Αν δεν είσαι μαζί μου είσαι εναντίον μου! Επίθεση στον Tiger Ranger με χτύπημα δόρατος!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Αμυντική Κόρη! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου δε θα φτάσει στο στόχο της και η Ερωτευμένη Κόρη θα δεχτεί το χτύπημα. Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η Ερωτευμένη Κόρη μπήκε στη μέση και έγινε αυτή ο στόχος επίθεσης με τη Rei να πέφτει στους 1700 Πόντους Ζωής. Αλλά η κατάληξη ήταν η ίδια. Ακόμα ένας μετρητής προστέθηκε στον Dan αυτή τη φορά με τον Neo να έχει βγει από τα ρούχα του…:

-Αυτό είναι εξωφρενικό! Έλεγε σφίγγοντας τα δόντια από τα νεύρα του αλλά τι μπορούσε να κάνει…

-Κι ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα. Τώρα που είναι πάλι η σειρά μου, ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ευτυχισμένος Γάμος. Τώρα το κοριτσάκι μου κερδίζει τους πόντους επίθεσης ενός τέρατός σου. Και διαλέγω τον Tiger Ranger φυσικά. Έπειτα θα επιτεθώ στο άλλο σου τέρας.

-Άντε πάλι τα ίδια…Είπε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας την επίθεση να αποτυγχάνει και μετά να γίνεται σκλάβος της και το άλλο του τέρας.

-Και τώρα που σου πήρα ακόμα ένα τέρας. Είναι καιρός για διπλή επίθεση! Επάνω του αγόρια μου!

Αυτό πόνεσε. Ο Neo έχασε 2500 πόντους και είχε μείνει μόνο με 500. Ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να χάσει κι όχι με τον καλύτερο τρόπο. Η Kurai τα έβλεπε όλα αυτά και δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει τα γέλια της, όχι για το αποτέλεσμα της μάχης αλλά για την ίδια τη μάχη μιας και δεν είχε ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο. Όσο για τον Neo…Ο επόμενος γύρος θα έκρινε τα πάντα:

-Εντάξει…Αρκετά γελάσαμε…Καιρός να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία…

-Δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις Neo…Μονομαχώ για αγάπη!

-Για μισό λεπτό…Είπες ότι μονομαχείς ΓΙΑ αγάπη κι όχι ΜΕ αγάπη…; Τέλος πάντων θα μιλήσουμε μετά γι αυτό. Τώρα είναι η κίνησή μου. Έπρεπε να το σκεφτώ νωρίτερα ότι χρειάζομαι το άγγιγμα μιας γυναίκας. Και τι γυναίκας…Πρώτα όμως θα πάρω πίσω τα τέρατά μου με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα. Τη Σφραγίδα του Ιδιοκτήτη. Με αυτήν οι πολεμιστές μου γυρίζουν σε εμένα. Πιστέψτε με θα με ευγνωμονείτε γι αυτό…

Έτσι η κόρη έμεινε μόνη της χάρη στη μαγική κάρτα του Neo. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά να έρθει μια πραγματική γυναίκα.

-Τώρα που είστε εδώ είναι καιρός να σας θυσιάσω για να φέρω μια αληθινή γυναίκα στο παιχνίδι. Θυσιάζω τους 2 Rangers και τη θέση τους θα πάρει αυτό! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

Το κάλεσμα ολοκληρώθηκε κι αφού ο Neo μπορούσε να μιλάει με τα τέρατά του, ο Δίας του είπε:

-Κι έλεγα ότι δε θα με καλούσες…

-Ποιος εγώ; Πλάκα κάνεις ες Ανησυχούσα ότι δε θα σε τραβούσα.

-Για να δω…Α μάλιστα…Έχουμε ανταγωνισμό βλέπω...Είναι όμορφη τουλάχιστον, αυτό της το αναγνωρίζω…

-Δεν κάνεις επίθεση να τελειώνουμε…Της πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Κι έλεγα ότι δε θα μου το ζητούσες…Θα την ξεμαλλιάσω τη μικρή. Σιγά μην την αφήσω να μου πάρει τον άντρα.

Το είπε και το έκανε. Επιτέθηκε και οι κεραυνοί της, έψησαν την Ερωτευμένη Κόρη και μηδένισαν τους Πόντους Ζωής της Rei κερδίζοντας τη μονομαχία. Με τον Neo να είναι ο νικητής, ήταν πια η ώρα της αλήθειας:

-Εντάξει…Τώρα που νίκησες μπορώ να σου πω το μυστικό μου…

-Δε νομίζω ότι χρειάζεται…Όπως σου είπα και πριν, έμαθα αυτά που ήθελα μέσα από τη μονομαχία μας. Κι όχι μόνο εγώ. Αν όμως θέλεις να μου πεις κάτι εσύ, ορίστε σε ακούω…

-Δε μπήκα στο δωμάτιό σας γιατί ήθελα να κλέψω κάτι…Μπήκα γιατί είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου…Από την πρώτη φορά που σε είδα να μονομαχείς μου άρεσε τόσο που θέλησα να δουλέψω κι εγώ σκληρά και να γίνω σαν κι εσένα…

Τότε η Kurai αποφάσισε να βγει και να πάρει κι αυτή θέση:  
-Rei γλυκιά μου, τα πράγματα δεν είναι τόσο απλά. Δεν μπορείς να κερδίσεις την καρδιά κάποιου με το ζόρι. Όταν είσαι ερωτευμένη με κάποιον θα πρέπει να είσαι πάνω απ' όλα ο εαυτός σου. Είδες τι έπαθε η κόρη σου; Χρησιμοποίησε κόλπα και μαγεία και στο τέλος κατέληξε μόνη και δακρυσμένη…

-Η Kurai έχει δίκιο καλή μου.. Τα κόλπα δε φέρνουν την αγάπη ούτε στον άντρα ούτε στη γυναίκα. Πραγματικά με κολακεύει το ενδιαφέρον σου αλλά τη στιγμή αυτή είμαι ερωτευμένος με ένα μόνο άτομο…Τη γυναίκα μου και τίποτε άλλο…

-Καταλαβαίνω…Απάντησε τότε η Rei κάπως απογοητευμένη αλλά φαινόταν ότι κατάλαβε αυτά που της είπαν. Έπειτα είπε:

-Τουλάχιστο…Μου επιτρέπεις να σου δώσω ένα φιλί;

Ο Neo της το επέτρεψε κι αυτή τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο για να ακολουθήσει μια φωτογραφία ώστε να τη δείχνει στις φίλες της. Μετά από όλα αΚθρυτά την άφησαν να φύγει χαρούμενη με την Kurai να του λέει:

-Έχεις επιτυχίες δεν μπορείς να πεις.

-Πες το ψέματα…Της απάντησε γελώντας.

-Και τώρα;

-Τώρα θα ξημερώσει μια άλλη μέρα. Της είπε εκείνος κρατώντας ακόμα στο χέρι την κάρτα της γυναίκας του και μαζί έφυγαν για τα ιδιαίτερά τους να ηρεμήσουν.

Με τον Neo να φεύγει πρώτος, η Haley έκανε ξανά την εμφάνισή της και πλησίασε την Kurai λέγοντάς της:

-Συγγνώμη, θα μπορούσα να σου μιλήσω για λίγο;

-Πες μου. Την πρότρεψε τότε η Kurai κι άκουσε τι είχε να της πει. Σε λίγο θα στηνόταν ένα χαριτωμένο παιχνίδι το οποίο είχε σαν στόχο το Βασιλιά των Μονομάχων και τις ικανότητές του μερικές μέρες μετά…

Και η μεγάλη μέρα είχε φτάσει. Η Kurai ήταν έτοιμη για τη μονομαχία της. Όλοι οι μαθητές είχαν πάρει θέση από πολύ νωρίς στην αρένα και περίμεναν με ανυπομονησία αυτόν τον αγώνα. Το ίδιο και η αντίπαλός της η οποία καθόταν στην πρώτη σειρά περιμένοντας κι αυτή ενώ ανακάτευε την τράπουλά της.

Όταν τελικά ήταν όλα έτοιμα, η Kurai εμφανίστηκε στην είσοδο συνοδευόμενη από το φίλο της με το κοινό να πανηγυρίζει έξαλλα, έπειτα ο καθένας πήρε τη θέση του. Ο Neo στην εξέδρα και η Kurai στην αρένα με τη Saika να παίρνει κι αυτή τη θέση της στην άλλη άκρη.

Συμπτωματικά δίπλα στην Neo καθόταν η νεαρή θαυμάστριά του. Βλέποντάς τον τόσο σίγουρο, δεν κρατήθηκε και τον ρώτησε:

-Φαίνεσαι πολύ σίγουρος. Πιστεύεις ότι η φίλη σου θα κερδίσει; Η Seika είναι η καλύτερη από όλα τα κορίτσια στην ακαδημία.

-Φυσικά και είμαι. Η μαθήτριά σας αντιμετωπίζει το νούμερο 3 στον κόσμο.

-Τι είπε; Είναι στα αλήθεια τόσο καλή;

-Ας αφήσουμε την τράπουλά της να μιλήσει γι αυτήν τι λες;

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι και έστρεψε το βλέμμα της προς την αρένα τη στιγμή που οι δύο αντίπαλες είχαν πλησιάσει και ανακάτευαν η μία την τράπουλα της άλλης με την Kurai να της λέει:

-Μου είπαν πως είσαι η καλύτερη εδώ. Θέλω να το δω αυτό με τα μάτια μου.

-Θα το δεις. Ξέρω κι εγώ για σένα και τις ικανότητές σου και γι αυτό θα σου δείξω τις δικές μου όσο καλύτερα μπορώ.

Έπειτα αφού πήραν πίσω τις κάρτες τους, έδωσαν τα χέρια και πήγαν πάλι στις θέσεις τους. Οι δίσκοι μονομαχίας άνοιξαν και ο αγώνας άρχιζε:

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν και οι δυο μαζί με την Kurai να ξεκινά την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Για μια εκρηκτική έναρξη παίζω αυτό! Κανόνι Κεφάλι Χ σε θέση επίθεσης! (1800) μετά θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα! Ιππικό Βαλκυριών! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω κάθε Βαλκυρία στο χέρι μου! Γι αυτό καλώ τη Βαλκυρία Zweite (1600) Τη Βαλκυρία Erste (1600) και τη Βαλκυρία Drite! (1000)

Μόλις τα τρία τέρατά της Seika ήρθαν στην αρένα, το κανόνι Κεφάλι Χ εξαφανίστηκε αμέσως, κάτι που ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα της Βαλκυρίας Zweite, το τέρας σου καταστρέφεται και μετά η Βαλκυρία Erste το αφαιρεί από το παιχνίδι και κερδίζει τους πόντους επίθεσής του. Και τέλος η Βαλκυρία Dritte κερδίζει 100 πόντους για κάθε τέρας που βγαίνει από το παιχνίδι. Και τώρα που είσαι ανοιχτή σε επίθεση, θα τελειώσω πολύ γρήγορα τη μονομαχία. Βαλκυρία Zweite. Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

Εννοείται πως δε θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο:  
-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Τώρα όχι μόνο σε σταμάτησα, αλλά δεν μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς ξανά σε αυτό το γύρο. Γι αυτό είναι καιρός τα τέρατά σου να γυρίσουν στην τράπουλα.

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα…Έχω ακόμα μια ευκαιρία. Είπε τότε η Seika και δε μπλόφαρε. Είχε ενεργοποιήσει τον κρυμμένο άσο που είχε στο μανίκι της.

-Ωχ όχι…

-Έχεις δίκιο να φοβάσαι. Οι βαλκυρίες μου δε θα φύγουν ακόμα. Βαλκυρία Zweite κατευθείαν επίθεση!

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις τώρα;!

-Δε σου είπα; Χάρη στη μαγική κάρτα Ζαβολιά της Θεάς του Χρόνου, χάνεις το γύρο σου κι έτσι μπορώ να συνεχίσω από εκεί που είχα σταματήσει!

Η βαλκυρία επιτέθηκε για δεύτερη φορά αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε. Η Kurai είχε κι αυτή ένα κρυμμένο κόλπο:

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Αποκαλύπτω το Μαγικό Παραμορφωτικό Καθρέφτη! Ενεργοποιεί μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο σου! Και διαλέγω τη Ζαβολιά της Θεάς του Χρόνου! Τώρα περνάει ο δικός σου γύρος! Δε θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα. Και τώρα σειρά μου. Καλώ το Μεταλλικό Τανκ Ζ σε θέση άμυνας! (1300) Μετά παίζω την κάρτα Δράκος Κλώνος! (?) Γίνεται ακριβές αντίγραφο του τέρατος που μόλις κάλεσα κι έτσι τώρα έχω δύο τανκ! Εδώ τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αγκαλιά της Βαλκυρίας και περνάω τη Βαλκυρία Dritte σε θέση άμυνας.

Αυτό εξαφάνισε εκ νέου το κανονικό Μεταλλικό Τανκ και η Seika εξήγησε το γιατί:

-Παίζοντας τη μαγική μου κάρτα και περνώντας μια βαλκυρία σε θέση άμυνας, έβγαλα το τέρας σου από το παιχνίδι κι έτσι η Βαλκυρία Dritte κέρδισε ακόμα 100 πόντους. Και τώρα Βαλκυρία Erste επίθεση στο Δράκο Κλώνο!

Έτσι και το δεύτερο τέρας της Kurai χάθηκε και ήταν πάλι ανυπεράσπιστη.

-Βαλκυρία Zweite επίθεση!

Αυτή την επίθεση δεν μπορούσε να την αποφύγει κι έτσι έχασε 1600 Πόντους Ζωής για να πέσει στους 2400. Ωστόσο δε φαινόταν να την πτοεί:

-Σειρά μου. Καλώ τον Κατασκότεινο Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας (600) μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Αυτό φτάνει για την ώρα.

-Πολύ καλά. Για να δούμε…Πρώτα περνάω ξανά τη Βαλκυρία Dritte σε επίθεση και μετά Βαλκυρία Zweite επίθεση στον Κατασκότεινο Δράκο!

Με τόσο χαμηλή άμυνα ο δράκος δεν είχε ελπίδα και το ξίφος της βαλκυρίας τον κατέστρεψε χωρίς δυσκολία. Τότε ήταν ώρα να ενεργοποιηθεί μια κάρτα από την πλευρά της Kurai:

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Διαμέρισμα Επιπέδου 4! Και να πώς λειτουργεί! Τώρα που ο δράκος μου καταστράφηκε, μπορούμε και οι δυο να πάρουμε ένα τέρας 4 αστεριών από την τράπουλα και να το καλέσουμε στην αρένα. Εγώ θα διαλέξω τη Δρακοκεφαλή Υ σε άμυνα (1600)

-Κι εγώ θα καλέσω ακόμα μια βαλκυρία. Τη Βαλκυρία Dritte η οποία κερδίζει αμέσως 200 πόντους επίθεσης για τα δύο τέρατα που βγήκαν από το παιχνίδι.

-Δεν τελείωσα όμως! Παίζω το Βάζο της απληστίας για να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ένωση Διάστασης! Δίνοντας 2000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να φέρω πίσω κάθε τέρας που βγήκε από το παιχνίδι. Και διαλέγω το Κανόνι κεφάλι Χ και το Μεταλλικό Τανκ Ζ. Μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Απορρόφηση Ψυχής! Ότι ακριβώς χρειαζόμουν μιας και κερδίζω 500 Πόντους Ζωής κάθε φορά που βγαίνει μια κάρτα από το παιχνίδι! Έτσι βγάζω τα τρία μηχανικά μου θηρία για να δημιουργήσω αυτό! Το κανόνι του Δράκου ΧΥΖ! (2800)

Διπλό το όφελος λοιπόν για την Kurai. Κατάφερε να καλέσει ένα δυνατό τέρας από τη μία και να κερδίσει 1500 Πόντους Ζωής από την άλλη. Τώρα έμενε να φανεί πώς θα κινούταν στη συνέχεια:

-Και τώρα κανόνι του Δράκου κατάστρεψε τη Βαλκυρία Dritte τώρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η βαλκυρία με τα κόκκινα μαλλιά καταστράφηκε και η Seika έπεσε στους 2500 πόντους.

-Είσαι τόσο καλή όσο λένε…Όμως τώρα είναι η σειρά μου…Για να δούμε τι μπορώ να κάνω…Νομίζω πως είναι καλά να αρχίσω με το Θησαυρό του Nibelung…

-Δε θέλω να σε προσβάλω αλλά ξέρω τι σχεδιάζεις και με αυτόν τον τρόπο είναι σαν να κλέβεις…

-Δεν κλέβω. Ποτέ δεν το έκανα. Θα σε νικήσω τίμια. Ας συνεχίσουμε όμως. Μου επιτρέπει να παίξω το Δαχτυλίδι του Nibelung και να το φορέσω στο τέρας σου. Επίσης μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω πέντε κάρτες. Και για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε το τέρας σου δεν μπορεί τώρα να επιτεθεί. Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τη Βαλκυρία Dritte για να καλέσω το Άρμα της Τύχης! (1000/2000)

-Και τι κάνει αυτό;

-Τώρα που η Βαλκυρία Zweite πήρε τη θέση της, μπορώ μια φορά το γύρο, να κόβω στη μέση την επίθεσή της και να επιτίθεμαι στους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Επίθεση τώρα!

Με το Άρμα της Τύχης να τη συνοδεύει, η βαλκυρία ολοκλήρωσε την αποστολή της ρίχνοντας στους 1100 τους Πόντους Ζωής της Kurai αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Σου έχω ακόμα μία έκπληξη. Τη μαγική κάρτα Μυστικός Διαστημικός Τυφώνας. Τώρα δε θα ενισχύσεις ξανά τους Πόντους Ζωής σου με την Απορρόφηση Ψυχής γιατί δε θα την έχεις πια! Τέλος θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα. Όσο το Άρμα μου παραμένει στο παιχνίδι θα έχεις σοβαρό πρόβλημα. Παραδέξου το. Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις…

Πράγματι η Kurai βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση…Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει για να γυρίσει το παιχνίδι…;

-Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω τη δύναμη του Δαχτυλιδιού του Nibelung. Σε αναγκάζει να τραβήξεις δύο κάρτες κι αν είναι τέρατα, πάνε κατευθείαν στο Νεκροταφείο.

Η Kurai τράβηξε και η τύχη φάνηκε να της χαμογελά:  
-Είσαι άτυχη. Δεν τράβηξα κανένα τέρας. Κι έτσι ρίχνω αυτό ανάποδα.

-Και να υποθέσω ότι τελειώνεις το γύρο σου. Και τώρα Βαλκυρία Zwite χρησιμοποίησε το Άρμα της Τύχης για να επιτεθείς στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Πανοπλία Οδήγησης Επίθεσης! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου ανακατευθύνεται σε ένα δικό σου τέρας!

Αντί να χτυπήσει την Kurai, η βαλκυρία στράφηκε εναντίον μιας άλλης βαλκυρίας αλλά ούτε αυτό έγινε. Σταμάτησε την ύστατη στιγμή, κάτι που η Seika φρόντισε να εξηγήσει:

-Έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα! Την Κρίση του Votan! Αλλάζοντας μια κάρτα στο χέρι μου με την κάρτα στην κορυφή της τράπουλάς μου, τερμάτισα τη μάχη πριν πάθω ζημιά. Και τώρα μπορώ να κερδίσω τη μονομαχία. Βλέπεις κρατάω τις ισχυρότερες κάρτες μου. Την Ετυμηγορία της Θεάς Urd, την Οδήγηση της Θεάς Verdant και το μαντείο της Θεάς Skuld.

-Ωχ….Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι σημαίνει αυτό…Όμως και πάλι δε θα χάσω. Οι Θεές σου δε θα εξαφανίσουν την τράπουλά μου.

-Ας αφήσουμε τις Θεές μου να το κρίνουν. Θεά Skuld, προστάτιδα του μέλλοντος δείξε μου τις τρεις πρώτες κάρτες της Kurai μαζί με τη μοίρα που την περιμένει!

Η ιδιότητα της Θεάς ενεργοποιήθηκε αλλά το αποτέλεσμα σόκαρε τους πάντες.

-Αδύνατον…! Τρεις Άσπροι Δράκοι Με Μπλε Μάτια…;! Εσύ είσαι αυτή που έχει τα θρυλικά αυτά πλάσματα…;!

-Τι έπαθες; Μη δείχνεις τόσο έκπληκτη. Ας συνεχίσουμε.

-Ναι καλά λες. Λοιπόν Θεά Verdant προστάτιδα του παρόντος, δείξε μου την τελευταία κάρτα από την κορυφή της τράπουλάς της. Θα πω ότι είναι τέρας.

-Απορώ πώς το βρήκες. Της είπε τότε η Kurai γελώντας καθώς την τραβούσε.

-Τώρα βαλ' τη στην αρένα σε άμυνα και θα τη βγάλω από το παιχνίδι μαντεύοντας σωστά την ταυτότητά της. Θεά Urd. Προστάτιδα του παρελθόντος οδήγησέ με…Μαντεύω ότι η κάρτα σου είναι ο Άσπρος Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια.

Αυτό ήταν…Ο Άσπρος Δράκος χάθηκε…Η Kurai είχε μπει στη γωνία και δε φαινόταν να μπορεί να ξεφύγει. Όμως δεν τα παρατούσε. Ήταν η σειρά της.

-Θα αναλάβω εγώ στη συνέχεια.

-Μην ξεχνάς ότι κάθε κάρτα που τράβηξες πάει στο Νεκροταφείο. Κι έτσι τελειώνεις το γύρο σου.

-Ούτε για αστείο! Παίζω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος! Επέστρεψε Άσπρε Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια! (3000)

Ο δράκος γύρισε στην αρένα με όλη του τη μεγαλοπρέπεια και ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση:

-Κανείς δε μπαίνει ανάμεσα σε μένα και τον Άσπρο Δράκο! Κι όποιος είναι αρκετά ανόητος να δοκιμάσει το πληρώνει! ΑΣΠΡΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Η σαρωτική επίθεση του δράκου είχε στόχο το βαλκυρία που στεκόταν στο Άρμα της Τύχης αλλά δεν την πέτυχε. Το άρμα ήταν αυτό που καταστράφηκε. Παρόλα αυτά οι πόντοι της Seika ελαττώθηκαν και πάλι στους 1100:

-Αν δεν κατάλαβες τι έγινε, θυσίασα το άρμα μου κι έτσι η Βαλκυρία Zweite έμεινε ανέπαφη.

-Όχι όμως και οι Πόντοι Ζωής σου…

-Σειρά μου. Καλώ τη δύναμη των Θεών μου! Δείξτε μου τις τρεις πρώτες κάρτες του! Βάλε την τρίτη κάρτα στην κορυφή τώρα. Θα πω το όνομά της και θα βγει από το παιχνίδι. Λαμπρός Δράκος No. 2!

Αυτό ήταν το δεύτερο τέρας που έφευγε αλλά η κίνηση της Seika δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Τώρα παίζω μια μαγική κάρτα που τη λένε Φτερό του Γρύπα! Καταστρέφει κάθε μαγική κάρτα στην πλευρά μου και μου δίνει 500 πόντους για την καθεμιά κι έτσι ανεβαίνω στους 2600. Τέλος θυσιάζω τις δύο βαλκυρίες που μου επέμειναν για να καλέσω τη Βαλκυρία Brunhilde σε θέση άμυνας! (1800/2000) Και για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε, το τέρας σου πάει στο Νεκροταφείο.

-Δεν πειράζει. Έχω τον Άσπρο δράκο να με φυλάει. Επίθεση τώρα!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά η βαλκυρία πρόβαλε την ασπίδα της η οποία μπορεί να κόπηκε στα δύο αλλά την προφύλαξε από την καταστροφή:  
-Χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, η βαλκυρία μου γλίτωσε απλά μειώνοντας τους πόντους άμυνας.

-Ρίχνω τότε μια κάρτα ανάποδα κι αυτό είναι όλο. Όμως οι πόντοι της φίλης σου θα τελειώσουν κι όταν γίνει αυτό ο δράκος μου θα περιμένει.

-Θα το δούμε! Περνάω τη Brunhilde σε θέση επίθεσης! Για κάθε δράκο στην αρένα, η δύναμή της αυξάνεται κατά 300 και μετά παίζω αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Μαγεμένο Σπαθί Nothang! Όχι μόνο κερδίζει 400 πόντους επιπλέον αλλά βγάζει από το παιχνίδι κάθε δράκο στην αρένα! Επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Άσπρος Δράκος χάθηκε και η Kurai ήταν και πάλι ανυπεράσπιστη:

-Έφτασε το τέλος Kurai. Παραδέξου το…

-Όχι ποτέ! Δεν εγκαταλείπω!

-Εντάξει τότε! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Φτερό του Πήγασου! Κόβοντας στη μέση την επίθεση της βαλκυρίας μου, μπορώ να επιτεθώ στους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Επάνω της!

-Θα την αδυνατίσω με αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Συρρίκνωση!

Έτσι η Brunhilde έχασε τους μισούς πόντους επίθεσης και με αυτόν τον τρόπο η Kurai γλίτωσε από την ήττα. Είχε όμως μόνο 550 Πόντους Ζωής τώρα. Η επόμενη κίνηση θα έκρινε τα πάντα:

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο. Διαλέγω αυτές εδώ!

-Τον Άσπρο δράκο; Γιατί;

-Θα δεις. Τώρα θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι τον Άσπρο Δράκο και τον κατασκότεινο Δράκο για να καλέσω αυτό! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΑΥΤΟΚΡΑΤΟΡΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΑΟΥΣ! ΑΠΕΣΤΑΛΜΕΝΕ ΤΟΥ ΤΕΛΟΥΣ! (3000  
Στο κάλεσμα αυτού του πανίσχυρου τέρατος, ακόμα κι ο Neo έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό…:

«Απίστευτο….Δεν περίμενα να δω ποτέ αυτό το θηρίο…Και η Kurai έχει έναν…Είναι άραγε τόσο δυνατός όσο λένε…»

-Άδικος κόπος Kurai. Το ξίφος μου σκοτώνει κάθε δράκο.

-Όχι αυτόν! Η ειδική του ικανότητα στέλνει κάθε κάρτα στην αρένα και στο χέρι μας στο Νεκροταφείο και χάνεις 300 Πόντους Ζωής για καθεμία, το μόνο πρόβλημα είναι ότι χρειάζεται να δώσω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής για να την ενεργοποιήσω αλλά θα το φροντίσω τώρα! Παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Προμήθειες Ανάγκης. Μου επιτρέπει να πάρω 1000 πόντους για κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα που θυσιάζω. Έτσι θυσιάζω την κάρτα που μόλις έπαιξα και κερδίζω 1000 Πόντους Ζωής. Τέλος δίνω αυτούς τους πόντους για να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου του Χάους!

Οι φλόγες του δράκου αυτού, κάλυψαν την αρένα από πάνω ως κάτω και ισοπέδωσαν ότι υπήρχε σε αυτή καθώς και κάθε κάρτα στα χέρια τους. Όμως το τίμημα το πλήρωσε η Seika που έπεσε στους 1100 πόντους και δεν είχε καμία κάρτα στο χέρι της.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μαγικό Alms. Πρώτα ανεβάζει τους Πόντους Ζωής μου κατά 1000 και μετά πρέπει να προβλέψουμε πόσες μαγικές κάρτες θα παίξουμε στο γύρο μας. Θα κερδίσεις 500 νότους για την καθεμία αλλά αν παίξεις λιγότερες από τον αριθμό που θα πεις, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ανά κάρτα. Εγώ παίζω το Τελικό Φως και προβλέπω ότι θα είναι η μόνη μαγική κάρτα που θα χρησιμοποιήσω! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και διαλέγω τη Βαλκυρία Brunhilde! Μπορείς όμως κι εσύ να καλέσεις ένα τέρας. Ποιο θα είναι;

-Ο Δράκος των Σπηλαίων (2000)

-Πολύ καλά. Επίθεση Βαλκυρία Brunhilde! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο των Σπηλαίων!

Η Kurai έχασε μόνο 100 πόντους και τώρα ήταν η σειρά της:

-Λοιπόν σύμφωνα με τη μαγική σου κάρτα, προβλέπω ότι θα παίξω τέσσερις μαγικές κάρτες. Θα αρχίσω με την Κάρτα Αφανισμού. Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω 5 κάρτες και σε 5 γύρους πετάω όλο το χέρι μου. Μετά παίζω τη δεύτερη μαγική κάρτα. Απελευθέρωση των Ψυχών! Με αυτή διαλέγω μια κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο και τη βγάζω από το παιχνίδι όπως το Δράκο Αυτοκράτορα του Χάους! Σειρά έχει η Τρίτη κάρτα μου. Η Αναπαραγωγή μαγείας που μου επιτρέπει να ρίξω δύο μαγικές κάρτες για να φέρω πίσω μία. Και για φινάλε παίζω την Ένωση Διάστασης! Με κόστος 2000 Πόντους Ζωής μπορώ να φέρω πίσω κάθε τέρας που βγήκε από το παιχνίδι! Και αυτό μου επιστρέφει τους τρεις Άσπρους Δράκους, Το Δράκο Αυτοκράτορα του Χάους και το Λαμπρό Δράκο No. 2!

-Καλή κίνηση αλλά οι δράκοι σου ανέβασαν την επίθεση της βαλκυρίας μου.

-Αυτό δεν έχει πια σημασία. Και θα σου το αποδείξω τώρα αμέσως! Λαμπρέ Δράκο 2 επίθεση στη βαλκυρία της τώρα!

Φυσικά η επίθεση δεν πέτυχε κι άφησε την Kurai μόνο με 50 πόντους αλλά ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου της:

-Είδες; Με ένα δράκο λιγότερο, οι πόντοι επίθεσης τους τέρατός σου μειώθηκαν και δεν σταματάω τώρα φυσικά. Τώρα είναι σειρά του Δράκου του Χάους να επιτεθεί!

Καταστράφηκε και αυτός ο δράκος κι έτσι σύμφωνα με το σχέδιό της, η επίθεση της βαλκυρίας μειώθηκε κι άλλο. Στην πλευρά της Kurai είχαν μείνει μόνο οι τρεις Άσπροι Δράκοι.

-Μα τι σχεδιάζεις τώρα…; Ξέχασες την ειδική ικανότητα της βαλκυρίας μου;

-Φυσικά και όχι. Και σε αυτό βασίζεται το σχέδιό μου. Εμπρός Άσπρε Δράκε! Σειρά σου να της επιτεθείς!

Ο πρώτος από τους τρεις Άσπρους Δράκους επιτέθηκε αλλά καταστράφηκε. Παρόλα αυτά η άμυνα της βαλκυρίας έπεσε στο μηδέν κι έτσι δε θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει ξανά την ικανότητά της. Τότε η Kurai είπε:

-Τώρα η βαλκυρία σου θα εξαφανιστεί από το δεύτερο Άσπρο Δράκο μου.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η πολεμίστρια καταστράφηκε και η Seika έμεινε ανοιχτή κι ας είχε 3000 Πόντους Ζωής, η Kurai είχε έναν τελευταίο Άσπρο Δράκο:

-Όχι! Τώρα είμαι απροστάτευτη!

-Σωστά! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! ΑΣΠΡΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Η Άσπρη Αστραπή του δράκου ισοπέδωσε τη Seika και την πέταξε μερικά μέτρα πίσω έχοντας χάσει τη μονομαχία. Μετά από αυτό η Kurai πήγε προς το μέρος της και της έδωσε το χέρι ώστε να σηκωθεί, κάτι που έκανε. Τότε τη ρώτησε:

-Είσαι εντάξει;

-Ναι είμαι καλά…Η επίθεση του δράκου σου ήταν σαρωτική. Είμαι εντάξει όμως…ήταν τιμή μου που είδα αυτά τα θρυλικά θηρία. Σε ευχαριστώ..

-Όχι. Η τιμή ήταν δική μου. Της απάντησε η Kurai και έδωσαν τα χέρια. Την ίδια στιγμή το κοινό χειροκροτούσε τους διαγωνιζόμενους με τον Neo να πλησιάζει και συγχαίρει κι αυτός τις δύο μονομάχους.

Η επόμενη μέρα δεν είχε κάτι το ιδιαίτερο να δείξει κι έτσι κύλησε γρήγορα για να φτάσουμε στην Πέμπτη κα τελευταία μέρα της διακοπής. Είχε φτάσει επιτέλους η πολυπόθητη στιγμή για τους τελειόφοιτους με την τελετή και την απονομή να έχουν οριστεί για τις 12 το μεσημέρι.

Η μεγάλη στιγμή επιτέλους έφτασε. Όσοι συμπλήρωσαν τρία χρόνια στη σχολή, μπορούσαν να αποφοιτήσουν και να ξαναβγούν στον έξω κόσμο με την ελπίδα ότι θα μπορούν να προσφέρουν τις υπηρεσίες τους στο κοινωνικό σύνολο.

Ωστόσο, πριν ο Neo φτάσει στην ακαδημία, είχαν λάβει χώρα κάποιες «εξετάσεις» με τους μαθητές να μονομαχούν μεταξύ τους και να συγκεντρώνουν πόντους, ο μονομάχος που θα έπαιρνε την πρώτη θέση θα κέρδιζε ένα μοναδικό έπαθλο. Την τράπουλα του Βασιλιά των Αγώνων που όλοι ξέρουμε ποιος είναι. Κι επιδή υπήρχαν τρία άτομα τα οποία μοιράζονταν την πρώτη θέση, αρνήθηκαν το βραβείο.

Έτσι η τελετή συνεχίστηκε με τη Seika, την αντίπαλο της Kurai, να απαγγέλει τον αποχαιρετιστήριο λόγο μέσα σε μια συναισθηματικά φορτισμένη ατμόσφαιρα:

-Πρώτα απ' όλα θα ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω από τα βάθη της καρδιάς μου για την προετοιμασία αυτής της τελετής προς τιμή μας. Ο χρόνος σίγουρα πέρασε πολύ γρήγορα…Τρία χρόνια πριν…Ο καθένας από εμάς μπήκε στην ακαδημία αυτή έχοντας τις δικές του ελπίδες και τα δικά του όνειρα και μέσα στα τείχη της, βρήκαμε πολλούς φίλους, εκπαιδευτικούς και μάθαμε αναρίθμητα πράγματα μέσα από τις μονομαχίες. Συντρόφους που μπορεί να διαφωνούσαν κάπου-κάπου αλλά πάντα ενθάρρυναν ο ένας τον άλλο. Οι μάχες με όλους σας, μου έδειξαν τις δυνάμεις, τις αδυναμίες μου και να νοιάζομαι για τους άλλους. Αν και ο καθένας μας θα ακολουθήσει το δικό του ξεχωριστό δρόμο από δω και στο εξής, αν και τώρα δε θα είμαστε όλοι μαζί, θα είμαστε πάντα φίλοι. Οι δεσμοί που δένουν τους μονομάχους, κρατούν για πάντα. Υπάρχουν πολλά που ενδέχεται να μας περιμένουν στο μέλλον, ότι κι αν είναι όμως, ένα πράγμα θα θυμόμαστε. Τη ζωή και τους φίλους μας. Κι αυτά τα δύο είναι που θα μας κατευθύνουν για να προχωρήσουμε… Σας ευχαριστώ όλους…Σε ευχαριστώ Ακαδημία Μονομαχιών…Και αντίο…

Έτσι ολοκλήρωσε τον αποχαιρετιστήριο λόγο με αρκετούς να έχουν δακρύσει από τη συγκίνηση. Ήταν πραγματικά ένας συγκινητικός λόγος. Όμως μετά, τη θέση των δακρύων πήρε ο ενθουσιασμός γιατί ακλουθούσε η απονομή των πτυχίων για τους τελειόφοιτους οι οποίοι ήρθαν ο ένας μετά τον άλλο στη σειρά και πήραν το δίπλωμα τους μέσα σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς. Στη συνέχεια ακολούθησε δεξίωση για τους τελειόφοιτους και την τελευταία τους μέρα σε αυτή τη σχολή κι όταν έγινε κι αυτό, δόθηκε μία ώρα ανάπαυσης ώστε τα πάντα να είναι έτοιμα για το γεγονός που περίμεναν όλοι. Τον αγώνα επίδειξης ανάμεσα στους δύο θρύλους του παιχνιδιού….

Μέσα σε αυτή τη μία ώρα, οι δύο αντίπαλοι ξεκουράστηκαν κι ετοίμασαν τις τράπουλές τους ο ένας μακριά από τον άλλο. Όταν τελείωσαν ο Neo ρώτησε την Kurai:

-Αναρωτιέμαι τι τράπουλα θα χρησιμοποιήσεις. Θα είναι άραγε οι Άσπροι Δράκοι ξανά;

-Θα δεις μη φοβάσαι. Του απάντησε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι.

-Θα μονομαχήσουμε για τρίτη φορά ξέρεις.

-Ναι ξέρω. Κι ελπίζω να σε νικήσω αυτή τη φορά.

-Θα το δούμε. Βάλε τα δυνατά σου κι αν με νικήσεις θα έχεις ένα πολύ καλό λόγο να είσαι υπερήφανη, ενώ εγώ θα ξέρω ότι έχασα από έναν εξαιρετικό παίχτη.

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Ας πάμε τώρα όμως στην αρένα. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι τα παιδιά θα έχουν πάρει από νωρίς θέση και θα περιμένουν. Δείχνουν όλοι τόσο παθιασμένοι, μου αρέσει αυτό ξέρεις.

-Καλά λες. Κι εμένα μου αρέσει. Φύγαμε λοιπόν.

Και το έκαναν. Μαζί πήγαν στη μεγάλη αρένα όπου οι μαθητές είχαν πάρει θέση και περίμεναν όπως ακριβώς το πρόβλεψαν. Επιδή όμως δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα η ώρα, κάθισαν κι αυτοί στην πλευρά που αντιστοιχούσε στη θέση που θα έπαιρναν για τη μονομαχία. Στο μεσοδιάστημα αυτό έπιασαν κουβέντα με τους μαθητές. Το γεγονός αυτό μάλιστα θα αποκτούσε ακόμα μεγαλύτερη βαρύτητα καθώς η μονομαχία αυτή αν και φιλική θα καλυπτόταν από την τηλεόραση σε παγκόσμια εμβέλεια. Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία στα κορίτσια να μαζευτούν να την παρακολουθήσουν όλες μαζί στο σπίτι του Neo και να χειροκροτήσουν τους μονομάχους. Λόγω της ημέρας κιόλας, έβγαλαν την τηλεόραση έξω και θα την παρακολουθούσαν εκεί παρέα με ένα βασιλικό γεύμα.

Με την κουβέντα η ώρα πέρασε και ο διευθυντής μπήκε στην αρένα για να ανακοινώσει τη μονομαχία:

-Λιπών μαθητές μου, έφτασε επιτέλους η στιγμή που όλοι περιμένατε! Το κορυφαίο γεγονός της φετινής εβδομάδας αποφοίτησης! Μια τιτανομαχία ανάμεσα σε δύο θρύλους των τερατομονομαχιών! Από τη μία πλευρά έχουμε το νούμερο 3 στον κόσμο και κάτοχο των θρυλικών Άσπρων Δράκων με Μπλε Μάτια, την Kurai Tsukino! Κι από την άλλη, τον κορυφαίο των κορυφαίων! Το διάδοχο του Βασιλιά των Αγώνων αυτοπροσώπως με τον εμβληματικό δίσκο μονομαχιών! Ο μεγάλος Neo!

Με την ανακοίνωση των ονομάτων, η αίθουσα σείστηκε από τις ζητωκραυγές και η ιαχή του προσωνυμίου του Neo αντηχούσε για πολλή ώρα. Όλοι ήτνα έτοιμοι για έναν αλησμόνητο αγώνα:  
-Είσαι έτοιμη Kurai;!

-Φυσικά! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Η πρώτη κίνηση είναι δική μου αν δε σε πειράζει.

-Ευχαρίστως. Μπορείς να αρχίσεις τον αγώνα.

-Εντάξει Για την πρώτη μου κίνηση θα καλέσω αυτό το τέρας! Σήκω Μασκοφόρε Δράκε! Σε θέση άμυνας! (1100) Αυτό φτάνει για την ώρα.

-Σειρά μου! Θα καλέσω κι εγώ ένα δράκο! Το Δράκο του Ανεμοστρόβιλου σε θέση επίθεσης. (1200) Τώρα δράκε μου κατάστρεψε το Μασκοφόρο Δράκο!

Ο δράκος της Kurai καταστράφηκε κι έτσι ο Neo πήρε το προβάδισμα…Ή έτσι νόμιζε…:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου! Όταν καταστρέφεται, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα δράκο με επίθεση 1500 πόντους και κάτω! Και ξέρω ποιον θα διαλέξω! Εμφανίσου Οπλισμένε Δράκε Επιπέδου 3! (1200)

-Τι;! Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου. Θα παίξεις την τράπουλα του Οπλισμένου Δράκου έτσι δεν είναι;

-Ακριβώς. Αφού δεν μπόρεσα να σε νικήσω με τους Άσπρους Δράκους, θα δοκιμάσω με αυτούς.

-Πολύ καλά. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μία κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Εντάξει! Σειρά μου! Στη Φάση Αναμονής μου, μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Οπλισμένου Δράκου! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, ανεβάζω το επίπεδό του από 3 σε 5! Έτσι καλώ τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο Επιπέδου 5! (1400)

-Το τέρας σου είναι ισχυρό Kurai. Το ίδιο όμως και η παγίδα μου. Το Δαχτυλίδι της Δύναμης! Τώρα δεν μπορείς να γιατί το τέρας σου έχει επίθεση 1900 και πάνω!

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω φίλε μου αλλά δε χρειάζεται να επιτεθώ για να καταστρέψω το δράκο σου.

-Γιατί;

-Γιατί ο δικός μου δράκος έχει μια ειδική ικανότητα. Πέρασε αρκετός καιρός και ίσως να μην τη θυμάσαι γι αυτό θα σου την πω. Στέλνοντας μια κάρτα τέρατος στο νεκροταφείο, θα καταστρέψω ένα τέρας με επίθεση ίση ή λιγότερη από αυτό που πέταξα. Έτσι θα στείλω τον Ξιφομάχο Ιππότη στο Νεκροταφείο και ο δράκος σου θα πάει να τον συναντήσει! Εμπρός Οπλισμένε Δράκε! Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα!

Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, ο δράκος της Kurai ισοπέδωσε αυτόν του Neo αφήνοντάς τον ανυπεράσπιστο:

-Κι αυτή ήταν η ειδική του ικανότητα! Τώρα θα σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν! Επάνω του!

Μια πανίσχυρη επίθεση που πέταξε τον Neo έξω από την αρένα και ρίχνοντας τους πόντους του στους 1600. Ωστόσο σηκώθηκε γρήγορα ώστε να συνεχίσει:  
-Να πάρει…Είχα ξεχάσει πόσο ισχυρό είναι αυτό το τέρας Μπράβο Kurai, καλή κίνηση. Τώρα όμως είναι η σειρά μου.

-Μισό λεπτό. Θα παίξω και μία κάρτα ανάποδα. Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου. Είσαι εντάξει έτσι;

-Ναι μια χαρά είμαι μη φοβάσαι. Μπορεί να με ξετίναξε ο δράκος σου αλλά ήταν απολαυστικό. Λοιπόν ξεκινάω. Πρώτα παίζω το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου για να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες, μετά θα παίξω ακόμα μία μαγική κάρτα. Φιλανθρωπία. Τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο. Και τώρα θα στείλω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού στο Νεκροταφείο ενεργοποιώντας την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω άλλους δύο. Έπειτα θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω και να δημιουργήσω ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου πλάσματα! Το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! (2800) Εμπρός! Ψήσε τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο!

Οι κεραυνοί κύκλωσαν και κατέστρεψαν τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο κατεβάζοντας σε 3400 το σύνολο των πόντων της Kurai:

-Ευχαριστώ! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Τώρα ο δράκος μου επιστρέφει!

-Τότε θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Καιρός ήταν…Η κίνησή μου τώρα. Πετάω τον Άσπρο Δράκο μου στο Νεκροταφείο για να καταστρέψω το δικό σου! Επίθεση!

-Δε νομίζω! Ανοίγω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντί-Ένωση! Η επίθεσή σου επέτυχε!

Δεν πειράζει! Έχω ακόμα τη μάχη μου! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο του Κεραυνού!

Αυτό το χτύπημα, ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να το αποτρέψει. Ο ένας από τους δύο δράκους του εξαφανίστηκε κι αυτός έπεσε στους 1000 Πόντους Ζωής. Όμως η Kurai δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Αυτή τη στιγμή είναι ώρα να ανεβάσω κι άλλο το επίπεδο του δράκου μου στο 7!

-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Με άκουσες! Εμφανίσου πανίσχυρε Οπλισμένε Δράκε Επιπέδου 7! (2800)

Αυτός ο δράκος ήταν και μεγαλύτερος και δυνατότερος από τους δύο προηγούμενους. Ο Neo τον κοίταζε με θαυμασμό χωρίς να φοβάται:

-Είναι απίθανος…Και πάω στοίχημα ότι οι δυνάμεις του είναι ακόμα πιο εντυπωσιακές.

-Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει. Ετοίμαζα αυτό το τέρας για έναν άξιο αντίπαλο σαν εσένα…

-Με τιμάς με τα λόγια σου. Ποιες είναι οι δυνάμεις του νέου σου δράκου; Πάει πολύς καιρός που τον είδα.

-Θα σου τις δείξω όταν έρθει η σειρά μου. Τώρα αναλαμβάνεις εσύ.

-Έγινε! Καλώ το Δράκο Φύλακα σε θέση άμυνας (1200) και θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα. Δεν μπορώ κάτι παραπάνω κι έτσι τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Τώρα θα σου δείξω τη δύναμη του δράκου μου όπως μου ζήτησες. Πετώντας ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου, θα καταστρέψω όλα τα τέρατα με επίθεση ίση ή λιγότερη από αυτό που πέταξα. Έτσι θα στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο το Δράκο Αυτοκράτορα του Χάους κι όλα σου τα τέρατα θα καταστραφούν αυτόματα!  
-Μα αυτό θα με αφήσει ανοιχτό σε κατευθείαν επίθεση!  
-Αυτό είναι το ζητούμενο! Του είπε η Kurai κι ενεργοποίησε την ειδική δύναμη του δράκου της. Τώρα ο Neo δεν είχε κανένα τέρας στην πλευρά του να τον υπερασπίσει και βρισκόταν στο έλεος του Οπλισμένου Δράκου…

-Τουλάχιστον θα πάρω δύο κάρτες από το Νεκροταφείο μου χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου Φύλακα τώρα που καταστράφηκε…

-Δεν έχει πια σημασία! ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ NEO! Οπλισμένε Δράκε Επιπέδου 7 Κατάστρεψέ τον!

Αν αυτή η επίθεση πετύχαινε, θα ήταν το τέλος του…Τα νύχια του δράκου τον πλησίαζαν όλο και περισσότερο απειλώντας να σκίσουν το στήθος του και να τον αποτελειώσουν…Εκτός…:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα Kurai! Ανοίγω την παγίδα Πούμα των Πολεμιστριών Sailor!

Η ενεργοποίηση της παγίδας έφερε ένα προστατευτικό πεδίο μπροστά από τον Neo σώζοντάς τον από την καταστροφή. Τότε αυτός είπε:

-Δε θα είναι τόσο εύκολο. Όταν παίζω αυτήν την παγίδα, κάθε ζημιά που παθαίνω μειώνεται στο μηδέν!  
-Έπρεπε να το περιμένω…Σειρά σου…

-Καλώ τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter σε θέση άμυνας (200) κι αυτό είναι όλο.

-Τότε είναι δική μου σειρά και πάλι. Οπλισμένε Δράκε κατάστρεψε τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η μινιατούρα της Mako καταστράφηκε και η Kurai είπε:  
-Κι αυτό ήταν

-Τώρα κατάλαβα. Ξέρεις την εύδική δύναμή της σωστά;

-Ναι. Γι αυτό δεν χρησιμοποίησα την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου. Διότι το τέρας σου θα την ακύρωνε.

-Καλή τακτική. Όμως τώρα είναι η σειρά μου. Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Και είναι ακριβώς ότι χρειάζομαι για να βγω από αυτό το μπάχαλο. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μυστική Αύρα! Πες αντίο στον Οπλισμένο σου Δράκο!

Η κάρτα αυτή κατέστρεφε ένα τέρας στην αρένα και ο δράκος επιπέδου 7 ήταν ο στόχος. Χάθηκε μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου και ο Neo ήταν αυτός τώρα έτοιμος για επίθεση:

-Και η κίνησή μου συνεχίζεται με αυτό! Καλώ τον Νέο το Μαγικό Ξιφομάχο! (1700) Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της! Τίποτα δε σε σώζει τώρα.

Το ξίφος τής κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα και την έφτασε στους 1900 και πετώντας την κάτω. Όμως σηκώθηκε για την κίνησή της:

-Αυτό πόνεσε…Σειρά μου…τώρα…Παίζω μια μαγική κάρτα! Νεκροταφείο στην Τέταρτη Διάσταση! Μου επιτρέπει να πάρω δύο τέρατα από το Νεκροταφείο μου και να τα ανακατέψω στην τράπουλα. Και φυσικά διαλέγω τους Οπλισμένους Δράκους μου! Έπειτα θα καλέσω τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο Επιπέδου 3 σε θέση άμυνας (900) από το χέρι μου! Τέλος θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Τότε θα σου επιτεθώ αμέσως! Εμπρός Neo κατάστρεψε αυτό το δράκο!

Με την καταστροφή του δράκου από το σπαθί του Neo, η Kurai είχε μια έκπληξη:

-Ευχαριστώ γι αυτό! Ο συνονόματός σου ξέρει να επιτίθεται αλλά ήμουν έτοιμη γι αυτό! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Τάφος της Έξαψης! Τώρα που καταστράφηκε ένα τέρας, μπορούμε και οι δύο να καλέσουμε ένα άλλο από το Νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας. Εγώ διαλέγω το δράκο επιπέδου 5. Εσύ τι θα καλέσεις;

-Για την ακρίβεια δε θα καλέσω ένα τέρας, αλλά τρία.

-Μα πως; Η παγίδα μου επιτρέπει να καλέσεις ένα μόνο τέρας.

-Θα σου εξηγήσω αμέσως. Καλώ την Sailor Chibi Moon-Αστέρι από το Νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας! (100)

-Τι σχέδιο έχεις αυτή τη φορά…

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου πω για την ειδική της ικανότητα. Όταν καλείται με ειδικό τρόπο στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλέσω κάθε άλλη όμοιά της από την τράπουλα κι έτσι τώρα έχω τρεις. Κατάλαβες τώρα;

-Ναι αλλά πότε την έστειλες στο Νεκροταφείο;

-Όταν έπαιξα την κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία. Ήταν η μία από τις δύο κάρτες που πέταξα.

-Α ναι σωστά…Το ξέχασα…

-Τέλος θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Νομίζω ότι τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω το σχέδιό σου. Παίζοντας τρία τέρατα, πιστεύεις ότι θα χρειαστώ τρεις κάρτες για να τα καταστρέψω. Όμως κάνεις λάθος, θα χρειαστώ μόνο μία. Τώρα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Επίπεδο Πάνω!

-Μη μου πεις…Ξέρω…! Θα καλέσεις το δράκο επιπέδου 7…

-Ακριβώς! Κι αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα! Η μονομαχία είναι δική μου! Όμως δεν τελείωσα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Οπλισμένη Αλλαγή! Στέλλοντας μια άλλη εφοδιαστική κάρτα στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να την ενεργοποιήσω! Τώρα δράκε μου…Επίθεση!

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος του μαγικού ξιφομάχου και η Kurai συνέχισε:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας! Όταν καταστρέφω ένα τέρας, μπορώ να πάρω μια κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο και να την προσθέσω στο χέρι μου. Διαλέγω το Μασκοφόρο Δράκο αλλά δε θα μείνει για πολύ γιατί θα τον ξαναστείλω στο Νεκροταφείο για χάρη της ειδικής ικανότητας του δράκου μου! Εμπρός! Κατάστρεψε τα τρία κορίτσια!

Τώρα ο Neo ήταν πάλι ανοιχτός σε άμεση επίθεση και η Kurai σίγουρη για τη νίκη της, του είπε:

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις Neo. Είσαι στο έλεός μου και δεν μπορείς να με σταματήσεις. Έχεις κάτι τελευταίο να πεις;

-Ναι κάτι έχω να πω…Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε. Και μάλιστα σε βεβαιώνω ότι θα σε νικήσω ξανά Kurai.

-Μα πώς θα το κάνεις; Δεν έχεις κανένα τέρας. Σίγουρα μπλοφάρεις…

-Κοίτα! Καθώς ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ισχυρό τέρας χωρίς θυσία! Διαλέγω από το χέρι μου την Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι! (2500)

-Και πάλι δεν μπορεί να νικήσει το δράκο μου!

-Μπορεί. Και θα το κάνει χάρη στην ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Την παγίδα Θαυματουργή Δίνη! Για κάθε τέρας με το ίδιο όνομα στο Νεκροταφείο μου, ο δράκος σου χάνει 400 πόντους επίθεσης! Κι αφού έχω τρεις Sailor Chibi Moon-Αστέρια, χάνει 1200 πόντους!

-Όχι!  
-Ναι! Σου είπα ότι θα χάσεις ξανά Kurai. Τώρα που η επίθεσή του έπεσε στους 1600 πόντους, μπορώ άνετα να τον καταστρέψω και να κερδίσω τη μονομαχία! Επίθεση Mako! ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Οι κεραυνοί εξαφάνισαν εντελώς τον Οπλισμένο Δράκο και μείωσαν τους Πόντους Ζωής της στους 1100 αλλά η επίθεση δεν είχε τελειώσει. Σύμφωνα με την ειδική ικανότητα της Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι, η Kurai θα έχανε πόντους ίσους με την επίθεση ή την άμυνα του δράκου της, ότι ήταν μεγαλύτερο. Κι αφού η επίθεση ήταν μεγαλύτερη από την άμυνά του, έχασε ακόμα 1600 Πόντους Ζωής με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει τη μονομαχία και να πέσει στα γόνατα ηττημένη:

-ΟΧΙ!…Δεν μπορεί…Δε γίνεται…Πάλι έχασα…!

Με τη μονομαχία να έχει τελειώσει με τη νίκη του Neo εκείνος πήγε κοντά της και της έδωσε το χέρι του για να τη βοηθήσει να σηκωθεί. Αυτή το έπιασε και σηκώθηκε πάνω εμφανώς απογοητευμένη για την ήττα αλλά μπορούσε κανείς να δει ότι στην πραγματικότητα διασκέδασε όπως και αυτός. Τότε ο Neo της είπε:

-Μπράβο σου. Σε ευχαριστώ για το σπουδαίο αγώνα.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Του απάντησε εκείνη, έπειτα γύρισαν προς το κοινό τους και το χαιρέτησαν μέσα σε ζητωκραυγές και χειροκροτήματα. Ήταν φανερό ότι οι μαθητές απόλαυσαν την αναμέτρηση με τον πρόεδρο να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους και να τους λέει:

-Τα συγχαρητήριά μου και στους δύο σας. Ήταν ένας συναρπαστικός αγώνας που θα θυμόμαστε όλοι για πολλά χρόνια.

Και τους έσφιξε το χέρι.

Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία πράξη της επίσκεψης τους στην Ακαδημία μονομαχιών. Οι δύο αντίπαλοι αποχώρησαν από την αρένα μέσα σε αποθέωση και πήγαν στο δωμάτιό τους για να ετοιμαστούν. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα είχαν μαζέψει τα πράγματά τους κι αφού έβγαλαν τις στολές τους, τις οποίες τους επετράπη να κρατήσουν σαν ενθύμιο, ήταν έτοιμοι να αποχωρήσουν, όχι όμως πριν από μια τελευταία έκπληξη:

-Μια στιγμή Νέο, Δεν μπορούμε να φύγουμε ακόμα. Τον σταμάτησε η Kurai.

-Γιατί όχι; Ρώτησε παραξενεμένος εκείνος.

-Υπάρχει κάτι που θα ήθελα να σου δείξω, ακολούθησέ με.

-Εντάξει. Ας δούμε τι είναι αυτό, μου άναψε το ενδιαφέρον τώρα. Συμφώνησε τότε ο Neo και την ακολούθησε με την περιέργεια να τον διακατέχει. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους, κάτω από το ανενεργό ηφαίστειο του νησιού λίγο μακριά από την ακαδημία, εκεί τον περίμενε η Haley και όταν τον είδε, του είπε:

-Επιτέλους ήρθες. Χαίρομαι πολύ που σε βλέπω

-Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Γιατί με έφερες εδώ; ΤΗ ρώτησε τότε ο Neo κάπως ενοχλημένος με μια μικρή μπάλα κόκκινης αστραπής να μαζεύεται στο δεξί του χέρι, πράγμα που είδε η Kurai και προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει:

-Όχι στάσου δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζεις! Δεν έχει κακό σκοπό, το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να μονομαχήσετε, απλά δεν ήθελε να το κάνετε μπροστά σε άλλους.

-Αν είναι μονομαχία γιατί δε μου το είπες απλά; Δε χρειαζόταν όλο αυτό. Της είπε τότε αυτός

-Δεν είναι εύκολο να το ζητήσεις αυτό, ειδικά από σένα. ΓΙ αυτό ζήτησα από την φίλη σου να με βοηθήσει κι αυτή δέχτηκε, δεν ήθελα να σε προσβάλω αυτό είναι όλο.

-Εντάξει κατάλαβα. Λίγο περίεργο το κόλπο σας βέβαια, είχε την πλάκα του αλλά το σημαντικό είναι πως τελικά θα κρατήσω το λόγο μου και θα σου δώσω τη μάχη που θέλεις, θέλω να δω κιόλας αν είσαι τόσο καλή όσο λένε. Της είπε κι ετοίμασε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη

-Έτοιμη; Τη ρώτησε.

-Πανέτοιμη! Απάντησε εκείνη

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο με τη Haley να ξεκινά πρώτη:

-Λοιπόν αρχίζω! Παίζω ένα τέρας ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Αρχίζω το δικό μου! Καλώ τον Αργυρό Δράκο! (800) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω τρεις ακόμα κάρτες! Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου να παίξεις!

-Εντάξει! Καλώ το Στρατιώτη Φύλακα του Τάφου σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) Ελπίζω να τράβηξες κάτι καλό γιατί ο στρατιώτης μου είναι δυνατότερος!

-Φύλακες του Τάφου ε…; Πολύ ενδιαφέρον…Σε περίπτωση που δεν το ξέρεις, σε πληροφορώ ότι αυτοί οι στρατιώτες προστατεύουν τον ιερό ναό του Φαραώ με΄σα στον οποίο αναπαύονται οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί.

-Μιλάς σοβαρά; Είναι υπηρέτες του Φαραώ;

-Ναι! Υπηρετούν το Βασιλιά της Αιγύπτου και φυλάνε το ναό του με όλη του τη συλλογή από τέρατα μέσα σε αυτόν!

-Αυτό δεν το ήξερα. Τώρα όμως είναι καιρός να αποκαλύψω το κρυμμένο τέρας μου. ΤΟ Φρουρό του Φύλακα του Τάφου! (1000)Τώρα που αποκαλύφθηκε, η ειδική του ικανότητα ενεργοποιείται και μπορώ να γυρίσω ένα τέρας σου πίσω στο χέρι σου!

-Να πάρει…! Είπε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας το δράκο του να επιστρέφει στο χέρι του.

-Και τώρα που είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος, είσαι δικός μου! Φρουρέ επίθεση!

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο φρουρός κατάφερε να τον χτυπήσει με το όπλο του αφαιρώντας του 1000 πόντους και τον έριξε στους 2000. Όμως δεν σταμάτησε σε αυτό!

-Σειρά σου Στρατιώτη! Χτύπημα με τη λόγχη σου!

Κι έτσι ακόμα 1500 πόντοι χάθηκαν από αυτόν. Η μονομαχία είχε αρχίσει κι ο Neo είχε ήδη το μειονέκτημα:

-Δεν ξέρω γιατί…Αλλά αυτές οι επιθέσεις μού φάνηκαν πολύ αληθινές…! Όμως και πάλι δε θα με νικήσεις να το ξέρεις! Είναι η σειρά μου! Παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Ενώνω την Κατάρα του Δράκου (2000) με τον Δράκο Κόφτη (1800) για να σχηματίσω το Δράκο της Αστραπής! (2100) Επίθεση στο Στρατιώτη Φύλακα του Τάφου με τη δυνατή σου αστραπή!

Σε δευτερόλεπτα ο στρατιώτης καταστράφηκε και η Haley έπεσε στους 3400 πόντους αλλά η επίθεση δεν είχε ολοκληρωθεί ακόμα:

-Δεν τέλειωσα ακόμα! Τώρα που καταστράφηκε το τέρας σου, η επιθετική του δύναμη αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Συμπλήρωσε ο Neo και ο δράκος του, της έκανε ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ζημιά με τους κεραυνούς του ρίχνοντας πιο κάτω τους πόντους της στους 1900. Τελειώνοντας την κίνησή του, ο Neo κάλεσε το Δράκο Φύλακα σε άμυνα (1200)

-Σειρά μου! Γυρίζω το Φρουρό Φύλακα του Τάφου σε άμυνα και μετά καλώ ακόμα ένα τέρας ανάποδα σε άμυνα!

-Ούτε τα αμυντικά σου τέρατα μπορούν να σε σώσουν από την οργή του δράκου μου! Επάνω του! Διέταξε ο Neo και ο φρουρός ψήθηκε επίσης από τις αστραπές κάνοντας την κάτοχό του να πέσει κι άλλο στους 900 πόντους.

-Είσαι τόσο καλός όσο λένε τελικά! Όμως η μονομαχία αργεί ακόμα να τελειώσει! Ενεργοποιώ το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Τώρα τραβάω δύο κάρτες! Και τώρα καλώ την Πολιορκίτρια του Φύλακα του Τάφου σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) επίσης θα τη συνοδέψει ο μυστικισμός της Κατάρας του Φύλακα του Τάφου! (800) Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα της Κατάρας του Φύλακα του Τάφου για να σου κάνω ζημιά 500 πόντων!

Αυτό το τέρας έκανε πραγματικά πολύ θόρυβο χρησιμοποιώντας το ραβδί του, ο ήχος που έβγαζε ήταν τόσο δυνατός που ανάγκαζα τον Neo να κλείσει τα αυτιά του λέγοντας:

-Τι στην ευχή….είναι αυτό! Δεν το αντέχω…! Καν' το να σταματήσει!

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν αντέχεις τον πολύ θόρυβο ε; Κρίμα γιατί έχω κάτι που θα κάνει πολύ μεγαλύτερο θόρυβο! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας, Νεκροκοιλάδα!

-Να σε πάρει και να σε σηκώσει…! Με αυτή την κάρτα σφραγίζεις το Νεκροταφείο μου και δεν μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω καμία ιδιότητα που μετακινεί τις κάρτες μου από εκεί! Είπε ο Neo εκνευρισμένος βλέποντας την αλλαγή στην αρένα, ωστόσο προσπάθησε να παραμείνει ψύχραιμος όσο μπορούσε.

-Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Όλοι οι Φύλακες του Τάφου κερδίζουν 500 πόντους επίθεσης και άμυνας! Πολιορκίτρια επίθεση στο δράκο του!

-Τρελάθηκες τελείως;! Ο δράκος μου είναι δυνατότερος!

-Ναι είναι. Αλλά το τέρας μου έχει μια ειδική ικανότητα που της επιτρέπει να αλλάξει τη θέση του δράκου σου από επίθεση σε άμυνα! Κατάστρεψέ τον τώρα!

Με την εδική της ικανότητα, ο δράκος του Neo άλλαξε θέση και τώρα ήταν εύκολος στόχος για την πολιορκίτρια η οποία με μια απλή κίνηση του μαχαιριού της, τον κατέστρεψε για να πάρει σειρά και ο Δράκος Φύλακας από τα χέρια της Κατάρας του Φύλακα του Τάφου αφήνοντας τον Neo πάλι ανοιχτό σε επίθεση.

-Ανάθεμά σε…! Δεν μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου χάρη στη μαγική σου κάρτα!

-Κατάλαβέ το! Με το Νεκροταφείο σου σφραγισμένο, δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις! Τα τέρατά σου είναι αδύναμα τώρα πια!

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Ακόμα και χωρίς Νεκροταφείο θα κερδίσω! Της είπε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα και τράβηξε την κάρτα του:

-Καλώ τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter σε θέση άμυνας (200) Αυτό είναι όλο!

-Περίμενα κάτι παραπάνω από σένα. Η μικρούλα σου δε θα σε γλιτώσει!

-Πρόσεξε πώς μιλάς για τη γυναίκα μου! Αν θες αυτή η μονομαχία να τελειώσει κανονικά θα σου πρότεινα να προσέχεις τα λόγια σου!

-Ότι θες! Λοιπόν Πολιορκίτρια επίθεση στο μικρό του τέρας!

-Μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική μου κάρτα! Αιώνια Δύναμη του Δία! Τώρα μπορώ να θυσιάσω τη μικρή μου και να καταστρέψω όλα σου τα τέρατα αφού πρώτα πετάξω 2 κάρτες από το χέρι μου!

-Ανόητε! Ήξερα ότι θα το έκανες και ήμουν προετοιμασμένη! Στέλνω από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο τον Παρατηρητή του Φύλακα του Τάφου! Έτσι η μαγική σου κάρτα ακυρώνεται!

Δυστυχώς ήταν αλήθεια, το σχέδιό του χάλασε και τώρα ήταν πάλι ανοιχτός:

-Και τώρα θα συνεχίσω από εκεί που σταμάτησα! Διέταξε η Haley και η επίθεση ολοκληρώθηκε με επιτυχία.

-Συγγνώμη Mako…Θα εκδικηθώ τη θυσία σου…όσο για σένα…! Θα μου το πληρώσεις ακριβά αυτό!

-Για δοκίμασε! Τώρα που είσαι ανοιχτός και πάλι, μπορώ να σε καταστρέψω!

-Πίστεψέ με δεν πρόκειται να γίνει! Σύντομα θα νιώσεις την οργή μου!

-Για να δούμε λοιπόν. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Παίζω κι εγώ το Βάζο της Απληστίας για να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Τώρα θα καλέσω το Δράκο του Ανεμοστρόβιλου σε άμυνα! (1000) Έπειτα παίζω ακόμα μία μαγική κάρτα, το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου κι έτσι τραβάω ακόμα τρεις κάρτες! Τέλος θα βάλω τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα!

-Πολύ ωραία σειρά μου! Δεν ξέρω τι κάρτες τράβηξες αλλά είσαι χαμένος από χέρι! Θυσιάζω την κατάρα του Φύλακα του Τάφου για να καλέσω τον Αρχηγό Φύλακα του Τάφου σε θέση επίθεσης! (1900) όσο βρίσκεται στην πλευρά μου, το Νεκροταφείο μου είναι ανεπηρέαστο από τη Νεκροκοιλάδα! Κι επιπλέον μπορώ να καλέσω ένα Φύλακα του Τάφου από το Νεκροταφείο! Διαλέγω λοιπόν το Στρατιώτη Φύλακα του Τάφου! Τώρα παίζω την παγίδα Τελετή Πνεύματος! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ακόμα έναν Φύλακα Τάφου! Αυτή τη φορά διαλέγω την Κατάρα του Φύλακα του Τάφου! Όταν η Κατάρα καλείται στην αρένα, χάνεις 500 πόντους!

Ο Neo ένιωσε και πάλι αυτή την επίθεση πέφτοντας σους 500 με μια ελαφριά εξάντληση να τον έχει κυριέψει.

-Αυτή είναι η δύναμη των Φυλάκων του Τάφου! Αν δεν κάνεις κάτι γρήγορα, η ήττα σου είναι βέβαιη! Αλλά τώρα που το σκέφτομαι, δεν μπορείς! Αυτή η επίθεση θα είναι η τελευταία! Πολιορκίτρια επίθεση!

Χάρη στην ικανότητά της, ο δράκος του Neo άλλαξε πάλι θέση, αυτή τη φορά από άμυνα σε επίθεση κι αν η μάχη ήταν πετυχημένη, ο Neo θα έχανε:

-Τελείωσε! Έχασες!

-Δε νομίζω! Προμήθειες Ανάγκης ενεργοποιηθείτε! Τώρα κερδίζω 2000 πόντους επιδή θα στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο τις άλλες δύο κάρτες που έβαλα ανάποδα! Δε θα με ξεφορτωθείς τόσο εύκολα!

Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν η επίθεση μπορεί να τελείωσε και το τέρας του να χάθηκε αλλά αντί να φτάσει στο μηδέν, έφτασε στους 1500 πόντους

-Στο είπα!

-Είσαι πολύ επίμονος! Γιατί απλά δεν εγκαταλείπεις;! Ότι κι αν κάνεις έχεις ήδη χάσει!

-Δεν ξέρω τι σημαίνει αυτή η λέξη! Εμπιστεύομαι την τράπουλά μου! Κι αυτή η πίστη θα μου δώσει τη νίκη!

-Σταμάτα! Ή καλύτερα θα σε κάνω εγώ να σταμάτησες! Αρχηγέ Φύλακα του Τάφου αποτελείωσέ τον!

-Σκέψου το ξανά! Άνοιξε παγίδα! Ασπίδα Αποστράγγισης! Τώρα όχι μόνο η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται, αλλά κερδίζω πόντους ίσους με την επιθετική σου δύναμη! Δηλαδή 2400!

Με την παγίδα του ο Neo μπήκε πάλι στον αγώνα αλλά τι θα έκανε με τους άλλος φύλακες…

-Μπορεί να σταμάτησες μια επίθεση αλλά υπάρχει ακόμα μία που σε περιμένει! Εμπρός στρατιώτη!

Αυτό δεν μπόρεσε να το αποφύγει, το δόρυ του στρατιώτη του αφαίρεσε 2000 πόντους μειώνοντας τη δύναμή του στους 1900 και κάνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω από το χτύπημα. Κι όσο ήταν ακόμα κάτω, του επιτέθηκε και η κατάρα του Φύλακα του Τάφου ρίχνοντας κι άλλο τους πόντους του στους 600.

-Νομίζω ότι αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις. Η μονομαχία τελείωσε!

-Βάζεις στοίχημα;! Της είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος.

-Τι μπορείς να κάνεις; Ειδικά μετά από την κάρτα που θα παίξω! Ενεργοποιώ τη Βασιλική Θυσία! Με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα στέλνουμε και οι δύο όλες τις κάρτες τεράτων από το χέρι μας στο Νεκροταφείο!

-Τι έκανε λέει;!

-Με άκουσες! Και τώρα που έχασες όλα σου τα τέρατα, το παιχνίδι μας τελείωσε!

«Έχει δίκιο…Η μόνη κάρτα που μου έμεινε είναι η Αναγέννηση Τέρατος και δεν μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω τώρα…Τι μπορώ να κάνω…» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo. Πραγματικά όμως τι μπορούσε να κάνει…Θα έχανε τελικά…; Κλείνοντας τα μάτια, έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα και τράβηξε. Το τράβηγμα αυτό ίσως τον έσωζε, όταν είδε τι τράβηξε, χαμογέλασε.

-Να υποθέσω ότι τράβηξες ένα καλό τέρας ε; Κρίμα που δεν έχεις να θυσίασες κάτι. Του είπε η Haley διαβάζοντας το μυαλό του.

-Σωστά. Και με αυτό το τέρας θα σε νικήσω!

-Τι εννοείς;

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αμέσως μιας και ήταν βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του:

«Ήξερα πως θα με έσωζες και πάλι…Όμως πώς να σε καλέσω…Χρειάζεσαι δύο θυσίες και δεν έχω τίποτα στην αρένα…Όμως για στάσου…μα φυσικά…! Ήταν μπροστά μου από την αρχή! Βέβαια…!»

-Λοιπόν θα μου πεις τι εννοείς;!

-Λοιπόν άκου προσεκτικά! Το τέρας που θα σε νικήσει, είναι αυτό! Της απάντησε εκείνος και της έδειξε την κάρτα.

-Και πώς θα την καλέσεις; Είναι πολύ δυνατή.

-Αυτό που χρειάζομαι μόνο είναι η Νεκροκοιλάδα σου!

-Ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνω!

-Θα στο πω απλά! Όταν έπαιξες τη Βασιλική Θυσία, με ανάγκασες να στείλω όλα τα τέρατα από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο, μεταξύ των οποίων και μια μικρούλα που λέγεται Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon! Και τώρα που βρίσκεται εκεί μπορώ να καλέσω ένα δυνατό τέρας από το χέρι μου χωρίς να κάνω θυσία! Υποδέξου θερμά την Sailor Jupiter! (4000)

-Μα η Νεκροκοιλάδα ακυρώνει τις ιδιότητες που σχετίζονται με το Νεκροταφείο!

-Ναι! Όχι όμως και τις ιδιότητες που έρχονται από αυτό! Τώρα η νίκη είναι δική μου! Τώρα Mako επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε την Κατάρα του Φύλακα του Τάφου με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από τα χέρια της κι έψησαν το αντίπαλο τέρας καταστρέφοντάς το και μηδενίζοντας τους πόντους ζωής της. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και ο Neo ήταν ο νικητής.

Η επίθεση ωστόσο ήταν αρκετά δυνατή και ξάπλωσε κάτω τη Haley κάτω, αμέσως ο Neo έτρεξε προς το μέρος της και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί λέγοντάς της:

-Μονομάχησες πολύ καλά, θα πρέπει να είσαι υπερήφανη.

-Κι εσύ. Σου ζητώ συγγνώμη αν είπα κάτι άσχημο, ήταν απλά για να σε κάνω να βάλεις τα δυνατά σου.

-Δεν πειράζει, ελπίζω μόνο να εκτίμησες τη μονομαχία, αυτό μου αρκεί.

-Ναι την εκτίμησα, δε μονομαχείς κάθε μέρα με τον καλύτερο και πιστεύω ότι αυτό και μόνο είναι αρκετό, ακόμα κι αν χάσεις.

-Σωστά λόγια. Τώρα αν μας επιτρέπεις θα πρέπει να φύουμε, ήταν τιμή μας που βρεθήκαμε εδώ.

-Ναι φυσικά. Τους απάντησε τότε εκείνη κι αφού έδωσαν τα χέρια, οι καλεσμένοι τελικά αποχώρησαν από το νησί.

Φτάνοντας ξανά στη βάση τους, ο Neo προθυμοποιήθηκε να τη συνοδέψει μέχρι το σπίτι αλλά είδαν ότι η Usagi δεν ήταν εκεί κι έτσι πήγαν στο δικό του βρίσκοντας τα κορίτσια ακόμα να πανηγυρίζουν και την Usagi να παίρνει αγκαλιά την αδερφή της και τον Neo να χάνεται στην αγκαλιά και τα φιλιά της γυναίκας του που τον συνεχάρη για την επιτυχία του.

Όταν κόπασαν οι πανηγυρισμοί, η ομάδα διαλύθηκε και καθεμία γύρισε στη βάση της και ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του μπήκαν μέσα:

-Λοιπόν; Για πες. Πώς περάσατε; Πάω στοίχημα ότι η Kurai σού κράτησε καλή παρέα.

-Ναι δεν έχω παράπονο. Μας δόθηκε η ευκαιρία να έρθουμε πιο κοντά όπως ακριβώς το είχες πει.

-Ξέρω τι σου λέω εγώ…Του είπε και του πήρε την τσάντα για να την αδειάσει και να βάλει το κάθε τι στη θέση του. Ανάμεσα στα πράγματά του ήταν και η θηλυκή στολή ειδικά για εκείνη. Όταν την είδε, τον ρώτησε:

-Για μένα είναι αυτό;

-Φυσικά αγάπη μου για ποιον άλλο…Θα τη δοκιμάσεις;

-Σίγουρα. Για να δούμε…Είπε τότε και άλλαξε αμέσως. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν τόσο καυτό όσο κι εντυπωσιακό, κάτι που ο Neo είδε χωρίς να διστάσει να τη σφυρίξει πονηρά με εκείνη να χαμογελά το ίδιο πονηρά.

-Ξέρεις υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα που μου ζήτησε η Kurai να σου πω.

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

-Σε προκάλεσε εκ μέρους μου σε μονομαχία. Τι να της απαντήσω;

-Θα μπορούσε η ίδια βέβαια να μου το πει αλλά δεν πειράζει, πες της ότι δέχομαι την πρόκλησή της και αν θέλει να μονομαχήσουμε αύριο το απόγευμα έξω από το ναό ώστε να μπορούν όλοι αν θέλουν να παρακολουθήσουν.

-Έγινε. Θα μεταφέρω την απάντησή σου.

Και το έκανε. Επικοινώνησε με την Kurai κι εκείνη συμφώνησε σε όλα. Η μονομαχία θα δινόταν την επόμενη μέρα έξω από το ναό και τα κορίτσια ενημερώθηκαν. Μετά από αυτό ο Neo πήρε τη γυναίκα του στην αγκαλιά του και φιλούσε στα χείλη χωρίς διακοπή μιας και είχε να τη δει πολλές μέρες:  
-Μου έλειψες το ξέρεις;

-Εσύ να δεις πόσο μου έλειψες. Του είπε εκείνη παίρνοντας τη σκυτάλη για να αρχίσει αυτή να τον φιλάει τώρα με περισσότερο πάθος

Όμως ήταν ήδη μεσάνυχτα πια και ο Neo ήταν κουρασμένος. Γι αυτό και οι δυο τους αποσύρθηκαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρά τους για να κοιμηθούν. Η επόμενη μέρα θα ήταν συναρπαστική όπως συνήθως δηλαδή…

Κι επιτέλους ξημέρωσε. Ήταν ένα καλοκαιρινό Σάββατο και ο Neo για κάποιο λόγο περίμενε πως και πως αυτή την αναμέτρηση. Αν αναλογιστεί κανείς ότι αυτές οι δύο πολεμίστριες δε μονομάχησαν ποτέ μεταξύ τους, είχε έναν καλό λόγο να ανυπομονεί.

Έχοντας συμφωνήσει όλοι να είναι μεταμορφωμένοι, έφτασαν έξω από το ναό στις 12 το μεσημέρι όπου περίμεναν όλοι έχοντας πάρει τις θέσεις τους. Τότε η Kurai είπα:

-Σε ευχαριστώ που αποδέχτηκες την πρόσκλησή μου.

-Πώς θα μπορούσα να αρνηθώ…; Αυτός ο αγώνας θα είναι φοβερός. Της απάντησε η Mako κι άνοιξε τον πράσινο δίσκο μονομαχίας. Το ίδιο έκανε και η Kurai και ο αγώνας άρχιζε:. Η Makoto θα ξεκινούσε με την πρώτη της κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ. Καλώ τον Gazelle. Το Βασιλιά των Μυθικών Θηρίων σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) Μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Καλώ τον Επιδρομέα Vorse σε θέση επίθεσης (1900) Επίθεση τώρα! Κατάστρεψε το μυθικό της θηρίο! Διέταξε η Kurai αλλά το παράξενο όπλο του επιδρομέα δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο στόχο του. Και να η αιτία:  
-Αποκαλύπτω την κάρτα παγίδα Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου γυρίζει πίσω σε σένα!

Η παγίδα αυτή κατέστρεψε τον Επιδρομέα Vorse κι άφησε ανοιχτή την Kurai. T;ote e;ipeQ

-Ρίχνω αυτό ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου…

-Πολύ καλά! Η σειρά μου! Καλώ τον Gamma τον Πολεμιστή μαγνήτη σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500) Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

-Καλή προσπάθεια Mako αλλά έχω κι εγώ μια παγίδα! Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Όχι μόνο σταμάτησα την επίθεσή σου αλλά σε εμπόδισα να μου επιτεθείς ξανά!

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο η Kurai έσωσε τους Πόντους Ζωής της από ζημιά του μεγέθους των 3000. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά της:

-Σειρά μου! Ρίχνω ένα τέρας ανάποδα κι αυτό είναι όλο.

-Εντάξει! Καλώ τον Άγριο Κέλτη Ξιφομάχο! (1400) Και τώρα Gamma Κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας της!

Το τέρας δεν αντιστάθηκε αλλά η Mako ήταν αυτή που την πάτησε. Η Kurai ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει το γιατί:  
-Επιτέθηκες στο Γιγάντιο Μικρόβιο (1000/100) κι όταν στέλνεται στο Νεκροταφείο παθαίνεις ζημιά 500 πόντων. Επιπλέον μπορώ να καλέσω όσα Γιγάντια Μικρόβια έχω στην τράπουλά μου. Κι έχω δύο!

-Τότε θα τα καταστρέψω κι αυτά! Εμπρός τέρατά μου επίθεση!

Τα δύο μικρόβια ήταν σε θέση επίθεσης αυτή τη φορά. Μπορεί να έχασε συνολικά 1500 Πόντους Ζωής αλλά η Kurai έχασε 1000 χάρη στις επιθέσεις του Gazelle και του Κέλτη Ξιφομάχου κι έτσι βγήκε κερδισμένη από τη μάχη έχοντας 3100 πόντους ενώ η Mako είχε 2500.

-Αυτές οι επιθέσεις κόστισαν περισσότερο σε σένα. Της το είπε κιόλας.

-Πράγματι αλλά δεν ανησυχώ. Της απάντησε η Mako και τελείωσε το γύρο της.

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Καλώ το Κανόνι Κεφάλι Χ (1800) Επίθεση στον Κλίτη Ξιφομάχο!

Οι ριπές των κανονιών εξαφάνισαν το αγαπημένο τέρας του Neo και 400 από τους Πόντους Ζωής της για να γίνουν 2100.

-Σειρά μου! Ώρα να θυσιάσω τα δύο τέρατά μου για να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) Το μηχανικό τέρας σου δεν έχει ελπίδα! Επίθεση Σκοτεινής Μαγείας!

Κι έτσι τα μαγικά έριξαν τους Πόντους Ζωής της Kurai 2400 με τη Mako να τελειώνει το γύρο της

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Και θα αρχίσω παίζοντας το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες! Μετά παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω το Γιγάντιο Μικρόβιο σε θέση άμυνας! Τέλος ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

Η κίνηση αυτή έβαλε σε σκέψεις τη Makoto αλλά δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή αν ήθελε να νικήσει:

Σειρά μου! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επίθεση!

-Αυτό ακριβώς περίμενα! Την πάτησες Mako! Μόλις κατέστρεψες το Γιγάντιο Μικρόβιο, ενεργοποίησες την παντοδύναμη παγίδα μου! Κάρτα Συντριβής!

-ΟΧΙ!

-ΝΑΙ! Τώρα όχι μόνο ο Σκοτεινός σου Μάγος καταστράφηκε, όχι μόνο έχασες 500 πόντους, αλλά χάνεις και κάθε τέρας στο χέρι και την τράπουλά σου με επιθετική δύναμη 1500 πόντους και πάνω!

-Να πάρει…Τι θα κάνω τώρα….Θα παλέψω ότι και να γίνει να το ξέρεις…

-Αυτό έλειπε…Αυτό έλειπε να εγκαταλείψεις…Πάλεψε…Πάλεψε…Αυτό πρέπει να κάνεις.

-Αυτό που θα κάνω τώρα είναι να παίξω ένα τέρας ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός. Τέλος του γύρου μου.

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Καλώ το Δράκο με Δόρυ! (2000) Κι αφού δεν μπορώ να επιτεθώ θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου.

-Θα παίξω εγώ τώρα. Θα καλέσω ακόμα ένα τέρας ανάποδα κι αυτό είναι όλο.

-Εντάξει. Θα καλέσω κι εγώ ένα. Έπειτα θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Απελευθέρωση των Ψυχών. Έτσι θα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι 3 από τα τέρατά που έχεις στο Νεκροταφείο. Έτσι θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου! Θα καλέσω κι ένα τρίτο τέρας ανάποδα. Αυτό είναι όλο.

-Τώρα θα παίξω εγώ και η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σιωπηλή Καταστροφή! Με αυτή μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας! Και διαλέγω τον Επιδρομέα Vorse! Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τα τρία μου τέρατα…!

-Δεν μπορεί…!  
-Για να καλέσω το θεϊκό μου πλάσμα! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ MOBIUS ΨΥΧΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! (4000)

Μέσα από τους λευκούς κεραυνούς, ο θεϊκός δράκος έκανε την εμφάνισή του και το μέγεθός του κάλυψε όλη την πλευρά της Kurai. Ο βρυχηθμός του μάλιστα ήταν τόσο δυνατός που σήκωσε δυνατό αέρα στο πρόσωπο της Sailor Jupiter. Τότε η Kurai της είπε:  
-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε!

-Όχι δεν τελείωσε τίποτα ακόμα! Πρώτα παίζω το βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω κι εγώ δύο κάρτες! Τώρα είναι σειρά μου να θυσιάσω τα τέρατά μου! Βλέπεις έχω κι εγώ ένα θεϊκό θηρίο! ΤΟΝ ΠΑΝΙΣΧΥΡΟ ΘΕΙΚΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΓΕΝΝΗΣΗΣ! (Χ000)

Το θηρίο της Sailor Jupiter βγήκε μέσα από τα έγκατα της γης με αστραπές να το καλύπτουν. Το μέγεθος και των δύο πλασμάτων είχε καλύψει όλη την αρένα και είχε αφήσει όλη την ομάδα με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Τότε η Mako είπε:

-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΟΥ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΩΡΑ!

-ΑΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΝΑ ΠΕΣΩ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΩ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε η Kurai και τα πλάσματά τους συγκρούστηκαν ανελέητα μέχρι τέλους. Επιδή όμως είχαν τη ίδια δύναμη καταστράφηκαν και τα δύο παράγοντας δυνατά και μεγάλα ποσά ενέργειας κι ανάγκασαν τις δύο αντιπάλους να κάνουν μερικά βήματα πίσω τυφλωμένες από το δυνατό φως.

Όταν το φως χάθηκε, η Kurai ήταν έτοιμη να συνεχίσει τη μονομαχία:

-Αυτό το φως…μας εξάντλησε…Εσύ Mako είσαι καλά;

-Ναι…Μια χαρά είμαι…Έλα…Κάνε την κίνησή σου…

-Βασικά είναι σειρά σου τώρα…

-Εντάξει…Αρχίζω…Παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Και διαλέγω να επαναφέρω τον Gazelle. Έπειτα θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τον ενώσω με τον Berfomet και να φτιάξω τη Χίμαιρα. Το Φτερωτό Μυθικό Θηρίο! (2100) Τέλος θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα….

-Σειρά μου. Θα αρχίσω ενεργοποιώντας την Κάρτα Αφανισμού. Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω μέχρι 5 κάρτες αλλά σε 5 γύρους πετάω το χέρι μου. Έπειτα θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω τους τρεις Άσπρους Δράκους μου! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΑΠΟΛΥΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΜΠΛΕ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (4500) Όμως δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Θα θυσιάσω τον απόλυτο δράκο μου για να καλέσω κάτι ακόμα πιο δυνατό! ΤΟΝ ΠΑΝΤΟΔΥΝΑΜΟ ΛΑΜΠΕΡΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΜΠΛΕ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (3000) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα κερδίζει 300 πόντους για κάθε δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε Mako! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις αυτή τη φορά! ΛΑΜΠΡΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΔΙΑΛΥΣΕ ΤΗ ΧΙΜΑΙΡΑ!

Με την επίθεση του δράκου να έχει ανέβει στους 4500 πόντους, φαινομενικά η Sailor Moon Dark θα κέρδιζε τη μονομαχία. Η επίθεση πέτυχε και το μυθικό θηρίο έγινε κομμάτια προκαλώντας ζημιά 2400 πόντων αλλά φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα ότι η μονομαχία δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω Kurai αλλά δε θα με νικήσεις τώρα. Ξέχασες την παγίδα που είχα ανάποδα; Ήταν η Θρεπτική Ουσία Ζ! Ενεργοποιείται όταν παθαίνω ζημιά 2000 πόντων και πάνω! Μου δίνει 4000 Πόντους Ζωής και τώρα που η επίθεσή σου ολοκληρώθηκε μου απομένουν 3200 Πόντοι Ζωής.

-Τότε θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου…Να πάρει…Ήμουν τόσο κοντά…

-Όπως βλέπεις, δεν έχω καμία κάρτα στο χέρι μου. Γι αυτό το επόμενο τράβηγμα θα κρίνει αν θα με νικήσεις ή όχι…Για να δούμε…Είπε τότε η Mako κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα…:

«Έλα τράπουλα…Πιστεύω σε σένα…Ας είναι κάτι που θα με βοηθήσει…» Είπε στον εαυτό της και τράβηξε. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ικανοποιητικό:  
-Ενεργοποιώ την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Και τράβηξα ότι ακριβώς χρειάζομαι για να κάνω μια επική ανατροπή! Ελπίζω να κάθεσαι καλά Neo. Γιατί αυτό που θα δεις θα σου αρέσει και πολύ μάλιστα.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Θα σου δείξω αμέσως. Πρώτα απ' όλα ο ιός σου μου απαγορεύει να καλέσω τέρατα από το Νεκροταφείο όσο υπάρχει στο παιχνίδι. Αλλά τώρα θα τον ξεφορτωθώ χάρη στη δική μου Απελευθέρωση των Ψυχών, η κάρτα που διαλέγω να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι είναι η Κάρτα Συντριβής! Και τώρα όλα είναι έτοιμα. Πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη Μετενσάρκωση Τέρατος, πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να πάρω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο και να το βάλω στο χέρι μου. Στη συνέχεια θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα των Έφηβων Δράκων με Κόκκινα Μάτια (1800) από το Νεκροταφείο μου! Βγάζοντάς τους και τους τρεις από το παιχνίδι, μπορώ να καλέσω τρεις Μαύρους Δράκους με Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400) Μετά παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω! Υποδέξου τον Απόλυτο Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια! (3600) Όμως ούτε τώρα τελείωσα! Θυσιάζω τον απόλυτο δράκο μου για να καλέσω το πιο δυνατό μου τέρας! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΛΑΜΠΡΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ! (2400)

Όλοι κοίταζαν με δέος αυτό το καινούριο τέρας. Κανείς δεν το είχε δει ποτέ του και τους προκαλούσε απερίγραπτο θαυμασμό. Θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς ότι ήταν το αντίπαλο δέος του Λαμπερού Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια. Τότε η Kurai είπε:  
-Ο δράκος σου είναι εντυπωσιακός. Τι ιδιότητες έχει;

-Χαίρομαι που ρώτησες. Έχει τις ίδιες ιδιότητες με το δικό σου. Η μόνη διαφορά είναι ότι κερδίζει 400 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε δράκο στο Νεκροταφείο μου, όμως πριν επιτεθώ θα παίξω μία ακόμα μαγική κάρτα. Τη Φιλανθρωπία έτσι θα τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες και θα πετάξω δύο. Αυτές που θα πετάξω είναι δύο ακόμα δράκοι. Έτσι τώρα έχω 13* δράκους στο Νεκροταφείο μου και η επίθεση του τέρατός μου εκτοξεύεται στους 7600 πόντους. Παραπάνω από αρκετούς για να σε νικήσω.

-Πράγματι. Τώρα νίκησες. Παραδέχομαι την ήττα μου.

-Αυτή η νίκη δεν ήταν εύκολη Kurai. Να το ξέρεις. Λαμπρέ Δράκε με Κόκκινα Μάτια επίθεση! Τελείωσε τη μονομαχία με Λαμπερή Πύρινη Έκρηξη!

Με τόσο μεγάλη επιθετική δύναμη ο δράκος της Kurai δεν είχε ελπίδα και κάηκε. Η Makoto κέρδισε αυτόν τον αγώνα παρά τα πολλά εμπόδια. Όταν η μάχη τελείωσε πλησίασε την Kurai και της έδωσε το χέρι:

-Συγχαρητήρια. Έπαιξες πολύ καλά, όπως είπα και πριν αυτή η νίκη δεν ήταν εύκολη.

-Συμφωνώ. Είμαι περήφανος και για τις δυο σας…Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo ερχόμενος μαζί με την υπόλοιπη ομάδα και μετά όλοι μαζί έγιναν μια μεγάλη αγκαλιά.

Έτσι γιορτάζει μια ομάδα. Μια οικογένεια πάνω…Ενωμένοι σε κάθε χαρά αλλά κυρίως σε κάθε λύπη ακόμα πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο όπως μόνο αυτοί ξέρουν. Μπορεί αυτή τη φορά να μην υπήρχε κίνδυνος για τον πλανήτη αλλά κάθε στιγμή είναι μοναδική κι έχει τις δικές της έντονες συγκινήσεις, κάτι που το ξέρουν καλά όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας και το εφαρμόζουν κατά γράμμα δεμένοι πάντα με τον όρκο της ενότητας…

 ***Οι 13 δράκοι που είχε η** **Sailor** **Jupiter** **στο Νεκροταφείο ήταν οι ακόλουθοι:**

 **Μαύρος Δράκος με Κόκκινα Μάτια** **x** **3 (2400/2000)**

 **Απόλυτος Δράκος με Κόκκινα Μάτια (3600/3000)**

 **Σκοτεινός Δράκος με Κόκκινα Μάτια (2400/2000)**

 **Δράκος με Δόρυ (2000/0)**

 **Δράκος Κυνηγός (1700/100)**

 **Δράκος του Αντικατοπτρισμού (1800/600)**

 **Δράκος των Σπηλαίων (2000/100)**

 **Κατάρα του Δράκου (2000/1500)**

 **Φτερωτός Δράκος Φύλακας του Κάστρου #1 (1400/1200)****

 **Φτερωτός Δράκος Φύλακας του Κάστρου #2 (1200/1000)****

 ****Πήγαν στο Νεκροταφείο με τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία. Οι υπόλοιποι στάλθηκαν αυτόματα χάρη στην Κάρτα Συντριβής εκτόε από τον Απόλυτο Δράκο με Κόκκινα Μάτια.**


End file.
